


Coming Out 1 - 1997, Saitama

by isshi69nikkei_CT (isshi69nikkei)



Series: Coming Out [1]
Category: Captain Tsubasa
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isshi69nikkei/pseuds/isshi69nikkei_CT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodzina Kena dowiaduje się w dość głupi sposób, że jest on gejem; ten jeden problem pociąga za sobą kolejne, a całość miksuje się z tajemnicami, niedomówieniami i nastoletnimi hormonami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out 1 - 1997, Saitama

**Author's Note:**

> "Saitama" to wstęp do dłuższej historii, którą zamieszczać będę stopniowo, w miarę sprawdzania. Tekst publikowany wcześniej na lj-u, lecz z biegiem czasu wielokrotnie poprawiany i zmieniany oraz 'rozrośnięty' na różne wątki i postaci. Tytuł serii jest nieprzypadkowy, a tematyka ujawniania się - w różnych kontekstach - będzie się przewijać przez wszystkie części.
> 
> Kilka wyjaśnień czasowo-technicznych:  
> \- poszczególne części M/A są niejednoznaczne jeśli chodzi o czas akcji i o ile pierwsze części zdecydowanie działy się na początku lat 80, to potem następuje 'przeskok' minimum dziesięcioletni, a bohaterom przybywają wówczas zaledwie trzy lata. W związku z tym przyjęłam opcję równającą do "road to 2002" - w efekcie akcja rozpoczyna się wiosną 1997, w wakacje przed ostatnią klasą szkoły średniej Kena i Kojiro;  
> \- przedstawianie się - przyjęłam jednolicie wersję europejską, nie japońską - najpierw imię, potem nazwisko;  
> \- akademia Toho - ze względu na brak informacji i dostosowanie do akcji przyjęłam, że to szkoła mieszana, z naciskiem na sport (info istotne w kolejnych częściach);  
> \- imiona i nazwiska bohaterów wspomnianych w M/A bez uszczegółowienia (przede wszystkim rodzina Kena) - zmyślone;  
> \- używałam zawsze określeń gimnazjum i liceum na "niższą" i "wyższą" szkołę średnią w Japonii.

**~**

**Część I – _Saitama_**

**~**

 

Przerwa wakacyjna przed ostatnim rokiem szkoły średniej wyglądała nieco inaczej, niż Ken sobie zaplanował i w efekcie leżał teraz na strychu dawnej sali treningowej i gapił się w sufit. Po kłótni z ojcem, która doprowadziła do widowiskowego opuszczenia domu w trakcie oficjalnego, rodzinnego spotkania, pojawił się w środku nocy u dawnego trenera – wyraźnie już znieczulonego o tej porze alkoholem Kiry. Mężczyzna, chwiejąc się i próbując wesprzeć o futrynę drzwi, bez mrugnięcia okiem dał mu klucze do tego miejsca i oznajmił, że nie obchodzą go jego problemy rodzinne, a do rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego spokojnie może tu zostać.

Był niezwykle wdzięczny Kirze, że nie wnikał w powody jego ucieczki z domu. Prawdopodobnie mężczyzna założył, że znów chodziło o odwieczną walkę z ojcem Wakashimazu o koncentrację jego syna na piłce nożnej, zamiast rodzinnym karate; i tym lepiej, bo to oznaczałoby, że tę wersję dawny trener przekaże każdemu zainteresowanemu miejscem pobytu Kena. Każdemu zainteresowanemu, czyli przede wszystkim, Takeshiemu i Kojiro, którzy byli pewnie jedynymi osobami w mieście, które z różnych przyczyn mogły chcieć się z nim spotkać i jednocześnie wiedziałyby, że u Kiry można zasięgnąć informacji.

Patrzył w sufit, wiedząc, że byłoby lepiej, gdyby podniósł się, poszedł do baru mlecznego po coś do jedzenia (szczęśliwie zabrał ze sobą jakieś drobne oszczędności), pospacerował po okolicy, a po południu, zgodnie z planem, ruszył na umówione spotkanie z dawnymi znajomymi z Meiwy. Problem w tym, że w obecnej sytuacji nie miał ochoty oglądać kogokolwiek, chciał sobie przemyśleć parę spraw w samotności i ciszy i ostatnim, czego pragnął, to pytania kolegów z poprzedniej szkoły, jak układa się jemu, Kojiro i Takeshiemu w Toho. Układało się świetnie, ale jednym z powodów było to, że o paru dość istotnych faktach jego szkolni znajomi, podobnie jak jego krewni - do tej pory - nie wiedzieli.

\- Cześć – usłyszał nagle za sobą i westchnął ciężko; minęło mniej czasu, niż przypuszczał, a młody Sawada już się tu zjawił. – Spotkałem przypadkiem trenera Kirę – kontynuował chłopak, po czym bez pytania, czy może wejść, podciągnął się na drabinie i wszedł na stryszek, a następnie usiadł obok nieruchomego Wakashimazu. – I polecił, żebym tu wpadł, bo… - zaczął grzebać w niewielkim plecaku, po czym zamaszystym ruchem wyciągnął z niego sporą, słodką bułkę i termos. – No, w każdym razie, przyniosłem to z domu.

\- Dzięki – odparł Ken i chociaż nie miał ochoty na rozmowę, to na śniadanie, jak najbardziej.

\- Pokłóciłeś się z ojcem?

\- Tak jakby – przytaknął niechętnie brunet. Podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i wziął od młodszego jedzenie, po czym zaczął powoli skubać bułkę.

\- To co zwykle? Przecież już przestali się ciebie czepiać, w Toho świetnie sobie radzisz, wygrywamy… to znaczy wygrywacie, ale jak do was dołączę w tym roku, będzie tylko lepiej! – Zatoczył szeroki krąg ramionami, a Ken nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć. Z całego serca uwielbiał tego dzieciaka i świadomość, że za niecałe dwa tygodnie Takeshi idzie do liceum i znów będzie z nimi grał, nieco podniosła go na duchu.

\- Nie do końca to, co zwykle, ale nie chcę o tym rozmawiać – powiedział cicho i upił łyk gorącej herbaty. – Muszę przebujać się tutaj do początku semestru, potem zgarnąć rzeczy z domu i jak najszybciej wracać do Tokio. Wystarczy ci wiedzieć, że tym razem ojciec dobitnie mi powiedział, że nie chce mnie oglądać i że to ostatni rok, kiedy łoży na moją edukację… ah, i że zbawieniem jest dla niego fakt, że mieszkam w innym mieście w internacie – wyliczył na palcach kolejne kwestie, które poprzedniego wieczora zostały mu wykrzyczane i uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Więc wziąłem parę potrzebnych do przeżycia ciuchów, jakieś kieszonkowe i powiedziałem matce, że wrócę po rzeczy do szkoły gdy będę wyjeżdżał do Toho. Ojciec wyjeżdża w przyszłym tygodniu, więc wtedy…

\- Kojiro nie przyjmie tej ściemy – przerwał mu Takeshi, drapiąc się po skroni.

\- Ale to prawda! – obruszył się Ken. – Pożarłem się z ojcem, nie pierwszy raz i nie ostatni i kazał mi się wynosić. Raczej nieprędko ochłonie, więc wolę nie wchodzić mu w drogę. To wszystko.

\- Kojiro. Tego. Nie. Przyjmie – powtórzył cierpliwie chłopak. – Będzie cisnął, o co poszło i próbował pomóc i jakoś zaradzić… przecież wiesz, jaki on jest…

\- Zanim się z nim spotkam, coś wymyślę.

\- Tak, tak, świetny pomysł, karmienie Kojiro bajkami – prychnął Takeshi, na co Ken zamilkł i spuścił wzrok, przez parę chwil koncentrując się na jedzeniu. Młodszy nie naciskał, wyraźnie czekając na to, aż jego przyjaciel poukłada sobie w myślach to, co go gnębiło.

\- Mam powody, by zachować dla siebie akurat TĘ kwestię. Gdy chodziło o wszystko inne, niczego przed tobą ani Kojiro nie ukrywałem, prawda?

\- Tego, że czepiali się o porzucenie karate, o Meiwę, o wyjazd do Toho, o przyjaźń z „elementem” w postaci Kojiro i wojny z bratem – podsumował Takeshi, wzruszając ramionami.

\- O moje zniknięcie w zeszłe wakacje, o podżeganie znajomych z dojo do buntów, o postawienie ich przed faktem dokonanym, gdy lecieliśmy do Europy… - Ken zaśmiał się krótko, uświadamiając sobie, że właściwie każda jego decyzja i działanie spotykały się z dezaprobatą rodziny. – Jak myślisz, które z powyższych brzmiałoby tym razem najbardziej wiarygodnie?

\- Ken – warknął młodszy chłopak tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu, a Wakashimazu z jakiś przyczyn przypomniał sobie mecz finałowy z Nankatsu sprzed paru lat, gdy Takeshi, sięgający pozostałym zawodnikom najwyżej do ramienia, potrafił przy wszystkich zjechać Kojiro i, co więcej, przemówić mu do rozumu.

\- Powiem ci, jak obiecasz, że pomożesz mi wymyślić wersję dla Kojiro i reszty. Bo ta właściwa nie nadaje się do rozpowszechniania.

\- Ok. – zgodził się nieco zbyt szybko Takeshi i wbił w niego wzrok, czekając na rewelacje, jakimi miał uraczyć go przyjaciel. Ken skrzywił się, ale uznał, że lepszego obiektu do zwierzeń nie znajdzie, a przyznanie się młodszemu chłopakowi teraz, w normalnych warunkach, mogło mu ułatwić parę spraw na przyszłość.

\- Gdy na spotkaniu z rodziną, przyjaciółmi rodziców i paroma szychami ze środowiska karate ciotka zaczęła mnie swatać z jakąś wymalowaną panną z Kioto, powiedziałem, że jestem gejem – wyrzucił z siebie bramkarz jednym tchem i uśmiechnął się z pewną satysfakcją, krzyżując ramiona na piersi, gdy Takeshi, próbując wyrwać się z szoku, niemal zbierał swoją szczękę z podłogi.

\- Ale… dlaczego… dlaczego wymyśliłeś coś takiego? – jęknął wreszcie, na co Ken uderzył się dłonią w czoło.

\- No dlaczego? – powtórzył po nim ironicznie.

\- No pytam, bo nie wiem, dlaczego! Przecież to najbardziej idiotyczny pomysł na pokojowe rozwiązanie takiej akcji i jednocześnie najlepszy, gdy chce się wszcząć wojnę!

\- Może dlatego, że to prawda? – podsunął mu Ken, kręcąc głową. Takeshi zamarł, wpatrując się w niego, jakby zobaczył ducha i przez parę chwil bezgłośnie poruszał ustami, by wreszcie zamknąć je i odwrócić wzrok. – No właśnie. Nawet jeden z moich najlepszych przyjaciół mi nie wierzy, a gdy uwierzył, to brakuje mu słów na wyrażenie, jak bardzo to nienormalne i popieprzone. – Opadł plecami na liche posłanie i ponownie wlepił wzrok w sufit. – Obiecałeś jednak coś wymyślić dla Kojiro, więc myśl, a potem możesz nigdy więcej się do mnie nie odezwać i nie zbliżyć – powiedział całkowicie szczerze i bez szczególnych wyrzutów.

\- Dlaczego nie odezwać? – wymamrotał wreszcie Takeshi, a Ken uniósł brew, lecz nie odważył się na niego spojrzeć. – Zaskoczyłeś mnie, no… Ale dla mnie to żaden problem. Przecież jesteś moim przyjacielem. Myślałeś, że się obrażę i sobie pójdę, jak mi to powiesz?

\- Szczerze powiedziawszy myślałem, że nazwiesz mnie zboczeńcem, jak ojciec… no a potem sobie pójdziesz.

\- Ken! – krzyknął Takeshi z oburzeniem. – Przecież wiesz, że nie jestem taki! Zupełnie mi to nie przeszkadza, w ogóle mnie to nie rusza i ogólnie wszystko jest w porządku, a twój ojciec jest nietolerancyjnym kretynem, skoro zareagował jak zareagował.

\- Jesteś cholernie młody i cholernie mało wiesz o życiu, ale dobrze wiedzieć, że tak uważasz – powiedział Ken i wysilił się na lekki uśmiech. Po chwili podniósł się ponownie i zerknął na lekko zarumienionego szesnastolatka, który na moment odwrócił wzrok, ale orientując się, że to niewłaściwa reakcja, niemal wyzywająco spojrzał Wakashimazu prosto w oczy. – Takeshi, uwierz, jestem teraz w czarnej dupie i nie mam siły wojować z kimkolwiek z drużyny czy ze szkoły. Wczorajszy wieczór był koszmarny i żałuję, że nie powstrzymałem niewyparzonego języka i się im do wszystkiego przyznałem. Nie chcę, by ktokolwiek poza tobą wiedział, bo nie każdy zareaguje tak… spokojnie, jak ty. Nie chcę, żeby Kojiro wiedział, bo o ile ty jesteś otwarty i wspaniałomyślny, to on niekoniecznie jest, a nie chcę spędzić ostatniego roku szkoły na cichych wojnach podjazdowych i, ponad wszystko inne, nie chcę was stracić. Rozumiesz?

Takeshi kiwnął głową, a Ken zagryzł wargi i po paru chwilach milczenia, zaczął ponownie skubać zaczętą bułkę, popijając ją herbatą. Zza okna dał się słyszeć krzyk jakiejś nastolatki, po którym nastąpiła salwa śmiechu przynajmniej kilku osób, przetykana przekleństwami i złorzeczeniami, pochodzącymi ze strony dziewczyny. Ktoś zahamował z piskiem opon na pobliskim skrzyżowaniu, ktoś próbował uciszyć płaczące niemowlę; z mieszkania naprzeciwko słychać było elektroniczną muzykę, a nieco w tle – odgłosy telewizyjnej retransmisji z meczu koszykówki sprzed dwóch dni. Ken sięgnął w stronę klamki i przymknął okno, po czym dopił herbatę i zakręcił termos, który następnie odstawił na podłogę.

\- Powiemy Kojiro, że znów poszło o piłkę nożną – odezwał się nagle Takeshi. – I będziemy improwizować, jak nie uwierzy. A ty powiesz mi, dlaczego nie chcesz, żeby wiedział.

\- To bardzo proste, boję się jego reakcji – odparł Ken cicho. – Już mówiłem, ty jesteś…

\- Ok, wiem o co ci chodzi – przerwał mu nerwowo Takeshi i zanim Wakashimazu ponownie się odezwał, wziął głęboki oddech, po czym wyrzucił z siebie pytanie, które najwyraźniej dusił w sobie przez ostatnich parę minut. – Jak się dowiedziałeś?

\- Zawsze wiedziałem, a kilka lat temu sprawdziłem i utwierdziłem się w przekonaniach. – Takeshi zmusił się, by tym razem nie odwrócić wzroku i nie zacząć się czerwienić. – Spotykałem się po kryjomu z chłopakiem z dojo rodziców. Wyjechał na studia do Sapporo, gdy byłem w pierwszej klasie liceum i to u niego byłem w zeszłe wakacje, gdy wszyscy mnie szukali. To nie było nic poważnego. Ale było poważniejsze, niż wszystkie nieudolne próby spotykania się z dziewczynami. – Zamilkł na parę chwil, zastanawiając się, ile jeszcze powinien powiedzieć. - Czasem do siebie dzwonimy – podjął w końcu - a on opowiada o tym, jak wspaniale jest niczego nie ukrywać na uczelni artystycznej i malować wachlarze z koleżankami zafascynowanymi, że mają przyjaciela geja. Zawsze pyta, czy może jednak nie mam jakiegoś talentu malarskiego lub muzycznego lub tanecznego lub jakiegokolwiek _nie-sportowego_ , by móc rzucić to wszystko, pojechać do niego i niczym się nie przejmować.

\- Chciałbyś mieć? – spytał Takeshi, gdy Ken na moment przerwał.

\- Gdybym chciał mieć, to bym wynalazł i pojechał, ale niestety – wolę piłkę. – Roześmiał się krótko, a młodszy chłopak również nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. – Takeshi… - zaczął i zamilkł na moment, po czym spuścił wzrok i zaczął obracać w palcach kawałek serwetki, w której przyjaciel przyniósł mu śniadanie. – Dziękuję.

 

~~~~~~

 

Spotkanie z dawnymi kolegami z Meiwy było pełne śmiechu i dobrej zabawy; całą grupą poszli na boisko, gdzie rozegrali mecz w pomniejszonych składach, poszwendali się po okolicy, a ponieważ nikt nie wiedział o niewesołej sytuacji mieszkaniowej Wakashimazu, nie pojawiły się żadne ciężkie tematy. Kojiro był nieco podenerwowany, lecz trzymał język za zębami, domyślając się, że czas na rozmowę z Kenem i Takeshim będzie gdy reszta się rozejdzie.

Bramkarz zupełnie nie zdziwił się, że jego przyjaciel był wtajemniczony przez Kirę w jego sytuację – Kojiro trenował pod jego okiem niemal każdego ranka, dlatego Ken, spodziewając się szczegółowego przesłuchania, już teraz powtarzał w głowie słowa, które zamierzał mu później powiedzieć. Takeshi uporczywie milczał i gdy ich znajomi zaczęli rozchodzić się do domu, również próbował szukać wymówki, by się ulotnić. Ken nie miał mu tego za złe i sądził, że nawet lepiej będzie, jak sam pogada z Kojiro, lecz ich kapitan miał inne plany – zatrzymał Takeshi’ego ostrym warknięciem i oznajmił dwóm ostatnim niedobitkom z Meiwy, że ich trójka ma coś do załatwienia, po czym, nie oglądając się za siebie, ruszył ulicą w kierunku tymczasowej kwatery Wakashimazu w dawnej sali treningowej.

Gdy po kilkunastu minutach dotarli na miejsce, gestem kazał Kenowi otworzyć drzwi i wszedł do środka, dość szybkim krokiem przemierzając nieco zagraconą siłownię i obskurne szatnie, w niczym nieprzypominające tych, które mieli do dyspozycji w Toho. Wiedział, gdzie się kierować i bez zbędnych komentarzy zaczął wspinaczkę po chybotliwej drabinie na niewielki stryszek. Otworzył okno, by wpuścić trochę świeżego powietrza i przysiadł na niskim parapecie, zakładając ręce na piersi.

\- O co poszło? – spytał, gdy Ken i Takeshi usiedli naprzeciwko niego.

\- O to, co zwykle – westchnął Wakashimazu, modląc się w duchu, by głos mu nie zadrżał. – Piłka nożna. I karate. – Wziął głęboki oddech, uznając, że nie będzie jednak tak źle, jak się spodziewał. – Była rodzinna impreza. Sporo osób… z branży. Nawet nie wiem, jak doszło do starcia i kiedy wykrzyczałem ojcu, że nigdy nie wrócę do ćwiczeń.

\- Tak po prostu? – spytał Kojiro chłodno, wpatrując się w niego jak sęp, a Ken zamarł, czując się, jakby był na przesłuchaniu; w sumie nie mijało się to zbyt mocno z prawdą. - Przecież doskonale wiem, że twoi rodzice już wieki temu dali sobie spokój i sam wielokrotnie mówiłeś, że dobre wyniki w Toho…

\- Widać się myliłem! – rzucił Ken rozdrażnionym tonem, wiedząc, że przerywając Kojiro ryzykuje wybuch złości z jego strony, ale z drugiej strony, to mogło dodać wiarygodności jego słowom. O dziwo, starszy chłopak nie zareagował w żaden sposób, tylko wbił w niego wzrok, czekając na ciąg dalszy. – Zostawmy ten temat. Matka powiedziała, żebym przyjechał po rzeczy przed wyjazdem do Toho, te parę dni posiedzę tu w spokoju, a w szkole nie będę musiał ich oglądać. Do najbliższej przerwy powinno im przejść – dodał w przypływie inspiracji, czując teraz na sobie nie tylko badawcze spojrzenie Kojiro, ale też powątpiewające Takeshi’ego.

\- W porządku – odpowiedział brunet i odwrócił się w stronę okna. – Brzmi nawet całkiem prawdopodobnie. Problem w tym, że nie umiesz kłamać, a ja za grosz ci nie wierzę, więc będziemy tu siedzieć, dopóki nie przyznasz się, o co naprawdę poszło.

\- W takim razie będziemy tu siedzieć do końca świata, bo nie wymyślę INNEJ prawdy – prychnął Ken, czując, że może w tym momencie przeciąga strunę, lecz Kojiro wyprostował się i spojrzał na niego za lekkim poirytowaniem, a nie dziką wściekłością.

\- Możemy siedzieć, mam czas – oznajmił krótko. – Takeshi! – odezwał się ostro. – Ty coś wiesz, prawda?

\- Wiem dokładnie tyle, ile powiedział mi Ken…

\- Para zakłamanych tchórzy – warknął Kojiro w odpowiedzi, a jego zdenerwowanie zaczęło być nieco bardziej widoczne. – Nienawidzę, gdy ktoś opowiada mi bajki i po kim jak po kim…

\- Cholera, przestań sobie coś wkręcać! – krzyknął Ken, podnosząc się z miejsca. – Pożarłem się z rodzicami i muszę przesiedzieć tydzień w tej norze, więc nie dokładaj mi jeszcze problemów swoimi oskarżeniami!

\- To przestań kłamać! – wybuchnął wreszcie Kojiro i podskoczył w jego stronę; Takeshi otworzył szerzej oczy i chciał się wtrącić z próbami uspokojenia przyjaciół, ale w odpowiedzi usłyszał obustronne „zamknij się!”.

\- Nie mam nic więcej do powiedzenia – oznajmił Ken i odwrócił się w stronę wyjścia, dopiero po chwili orientując się, że właściwie to na chwilę obecną był u siebie, więc raczej nie on powinien opuszczać to miejsce. Nie zdołał jednak się wycofać, a Kojiro szarpnął go za ramię, co sprawiło, że włączyły się w nim automatyczne reakcje i energicznym, ostrym ruchem wykręcił mu rękę, sprawiając, że chłopak z głośnym sykiem opadł na kolana. Natychmiast puścił go i widząc, że Kojiro, krzywiąc się, zaczyna rozcierać nadgarstek, kucnął przy nim i chwycił jego rękę, by sprawdzić, czy nie zrobił mu nieopatrznie krzywdy.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział zawstydzonym głosem, a upewniwszy się, że Kojiro nic nie jest, puścił go i usiadł ciężko na podłodze, zwieszając głowę. – Masz rację, nie pokłóciłem się z ojcem o karate. Nie, nie powiem ci, o co się pokłóciłem. Zrób z tym, co chcesz, ale nic więcej ze mnie nie wydusisz, więc jak nie chcesz się żreć, to daj temu spokój.

\- W porządku – wymamrotał Kojiro po paru długich chwilach milczenia, a Ken westchnął z ulgą.

\- Po prostu tym razem nie mogę…

\- W porządku – powtórzył chłopak znacznie pewniej. – Zostawmy ten temat. Nie chcesz rozmawiać. Każdy ma swoje problemy. Nie każdy ma ochotę się z nich zwierzać. – Mówił spokojnie, ale dało się wyczuć, że nadal był zły i najmniejszy błąd mógł go znów rozjuszyć. Atmosfera była wciąż ciężka i tak gęsta, że można było ją kroić nożem i w końcu Takeshi, nie mogąc jej dłużej znieść, postanowił się odezwać.

\- Jesteśmy drużyną i musimy się trzymać razem – stwierdził, uderzając nerwowo opuszkami palców w podłogę. – Ken na razie tu mieszka, więc może zamiast się z nim kłócić, zastanów się, jak mu pomóc, co?

\- Ken tu nie mieszka, bo Ken zaraz spakuje swoje rzeczy i przeniesie się na tych parę dni do mnie – odparł Kojiro, nie patrząc na żadnego z nich. Takeshi uniósł brwi, a Ken zamrugał kilkakrotnie, jakby nie zrozumiał słów, które usłyszał. – Co tak patrzycie? Mam własny pokój, jakiś śpiwór na pewno się znajdzie, a każde warunki będą lepsze od tych. – Lekko uderzył otwartą dłonią w najbliższą ścianę, a fragment szarego od kurzu i brudu tynku o średnicy kilkunastu centymetrów odpadł od niej, rozpryskując się na garść nieregularnych kawałków. – Przy okazji pomożesz mi malować płot i dach u mojej mamy, bo sam się z tym nie wyrobię do końca wakacji.

\- Ok. – powiedział tylko Ken, gdyż ton Kojiro wskazywał na to, że jego pomysł nie podlegał dyskusji, a poza tym nie można mu było zarzucić braku logiki.

\- Świetnie – odparł chłopak i wymusił lekki uśmiech, który wyglądał jednak na tyle złowrogo, że ktoś, kto go nie znał, mógłby uciec z krzykiem, zobaczywszy podobny wyraz twarzy. Ken natomiast skinął głową i, ignorując westchnienie ulgi ze strony Takeshi’ego, zebrał tych kilka par ubrań, które leżały pod ścianą, do niewielkiego plecaka – i był już w sumie gotowy do drogi.

Tak, pomysł, by przesiedzieć kilka dni w domu Kojiro był logiczny, powtarzał sobie, przemierzając słabo oświetloną ulicę w towarzystwie obu przyjaciół – w końcu odkąd skończył piątą klasę podstawówki zdarzało mu się nocować poza domem, a u Takeshi’ego lądował przynajmniej kilka razy w roku – lecz miał jedną podstawową wadę. Miał dzielić z Kojiro mikroskopijną, zaledwie ośmiometrową sypialnię, całe noce niemal czuć jego bliskość, widzieć go w niekompletnych, domowych strojach i nie mieć nawet małego fragmentu przestrzeni, gdzie nie czułby na sobie jego badawczego spojrzenia. Już teraz widział oczyma wyobraźni wszystkie te sytuacje, gdzie reakcje jego ciała będą kompromitujące i wymagające natychmiastowych wizyt w toalecie, miał też absolutną pewność, że najdalej za dwa dni Kojiro rzuci się na niego jak harpia, żądając „prawdy”. Nie należał przecież do cierpliwych osób i jeśli zamierzał coś z kogoś wyciągnąć, to zawsze mu się to udawało.

Miał więc walczyć ze swoją fizycznością i z natarczywością Kojiro, a rozwiązanie obydwu tych problemów przez powiedzenie „wybacz, ale muszę iść do łazienki z pewną intymną sprawą, bo tak się składa, że jestem gejem i cholernie mnie pociągasz” absolutnie nie wchodziło w grę, a on sam miał stuprocentową pewność, że z zażenowania zapadłby się wówczas pod ziemię – co, paradoksalnie, byłoby też jakąś metodą na ogarnięcie sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazł.

Tęsknie spojrzał za Takeshim, który przed chwilą skręcił w stronę swojego osiedla i ruszył za Kojiro, powłócząc nogami, jakby szedł na ścięcie.

 

~~~~~~

 

Rodzina Kojiro była, jak się okazało, wtajemniczona w problemy Kena w domu i gdy zjawili się w mieszkaniu starszego z nich, bramkarz miał przygotowane miejsce do spania, ręczniki i kolację do odgrzania. Młodsze rodzeństwo jego przyjaciela kładło się już spać, a matka szyła w niewielkim salonie, więc zjedli sami, spoglądając w telewizor, gdzie wyświetlany był mecz siatkówki. Kojiro nie próbował na razie ciągnąć go za język, co było do przewidzenia; wymieniali luźne komentarze na temat tego, co działo się na ekranie, co jakiś czas przechodząc na temat piłki nożnej i przyjaciół z drużyny Meiwy.

\- Mówiłeś, że będziesz coś robił na działce, jutro się za to zabierzemy? – spytał Ken, gdy chwilowo zabrakło tematów, na co Kojiro skinął głową i podniósł się z miejsca, by odstawić talerze do zlewu.

\- Rano przychodzi hydraulik, a potem możesz przejść się ze mną do Kiry. Po południu chciałem zabrać się za ten płot. Potem zobaczymy – odparł, odkręcając wodę. – Jak chcesz się wykąpać, to leć, za pół godziny do ciebie dołączę – dodał, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że wywołał tym u Kena wizję wspólnego prysznica.

\- Tak zrobię – powiedział bramkarz i tak energicznie podniósł się z miejsca, że niemal przewrócił krzesło. Kojiro spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, ale nie skomentował jego nagłej niezdarności niczym więcej, niż cichym prychnięciem.

Ken wziął szybki, chłodny prysznic, uznając, że to zdecydowanie dobrze mu zrobi, po czym z wilgotnymi włosami ruszył do pokoju Kojiro, gdzie usiadł na rozłożonym na podłodze materacu i z nudów zaczął przeglądać jakiś magazyn sportowy. Przeczytał dwa mało odkrywcze artykuły o sztukach walki i w pewnym momencie usłyszał odgłos uruchamianego prysznica. Przeklął w myślach fakt, że dom był strasznie akustyczny i słychać było wszystko, co działo się w łazience po drugiej stronie wąskiego korytarza. Odgłos cieknącej wody, rozsuwanych drzwi prysznicowych, skrzypienia lekko zardzewiałych, ruchomych wieszaków na ręczniki oraz szczotkowania zębów. Przymknął oczy, pozwalając myślom odpłynąć w kierunku pomieszczenia, gdzie Kojiro stał w półnegliżu przed lustrem, lecz szybko zmusił się do opanowania – ostatnim, czego potrzebował, były takie wizje już teraz, pierwszego wieczoru i to jeszcze zanim wszyscy się położyli spać.

Gdy drzwi do pokoju się otworzyły, wbił wzrok w trzymany w rękach magazyn, próbując sprawiać wrażenie, że się zaczytał, ale krótki śmiech Kojiro wyrwał go ze stanu udawanego skupienia.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że interesuje cię łyżwiarstwo figurowe – stwierdził rozbawiony chłopak.

\- Zagapiłem się na jej nogi – odparł Ken, unosząc wzrok znad zdjęcia tancerki w obcisłym, świecącym stroju i momentalnie zamarł; jego przyjaciel stał obok w samym ręczniku zawiniętym wokół bioder, szukając czegoś w komodzie i ten widok momentalnie pobudził jego wyobraźnię, zmysły i wszystko inne. Przeklął się w duchu. Kilkakrotnie.

\- Jak chcesz pooglądać „nogi”, to w dolnej szufladzie biurka mam lepsze gazety – puścił do niego oko i z piżamą w ręce ruszył z powrotem do łazienki. Kolejna dobijająca informacja i wyobrażenie Kojiro przeglądającego świerszczyki, w pustym pokoju i przy słabym świetle lampki nocnej…

Ken opadł na plecy i przycisnął do twarzy chłodną poduszkę.

Doprawdy, w tym momencie sądził, że nie mogło być gorzej.

Z tym, że – oczywiście – mogło i przekonał się o tym już parę chwil później.

Kojiro wrócił do pokoju z wilgotnymi włosami, ale, dzięki Bogu, ubrany do spania; wygonił Kena na swoje łóżko („gość nie będzie spać na rozłożonym na podłodze materacu”), a sam zajął miejsce na prowizorycznym posłaniu, położył się na brzuchu, opierając górną część ciała na łokciach i z tej pozycji sięgnął pod komodę, gdzie poniewierały się lekko podniszczone mangi. Zaczął przeglądać jedną z nich od zaznaczonego miejsca, a Ken, zdając sobie sprawę, że zaczyna się na niego gapić, usiadł niemal nienaturalnie prosto i wbił wzrok w tekst kolejnego artykułu. Czynność, którą wykonywał, najwłaściwiej byłoby nazwać „patrzeniem na litery”, bo w jego głowie panował kompletny chaos, niezwiązany w najmniejszym stopniu z treścią relacji z wyścigów konnych.

Próbował… racjonalizować. Przecież treningi nie sprawiały mu nigdy problemu, to całe zrzucanie koszulek po meczu, prysznice, rozciąganie i cała reszta, wszystkie dwuznaczne sytuacje na boisku i w szatni, żarty kolegów z drużyny na temat ogólnie pojętych „ciot”, ten sam rodzaj żartów zasłyszanych przed laty od starszych kolegów na treningach karate – po prostu sport był dla Wakashimazu całkowicie i absolutnie aseksualny i nie powodował nigdy, w żadnych okolicznościach, ŻADNYCH niedogodności. Te za to powodowała każda niemal sytuacja prywatna, o ile brał w niej udział Kojiro pozbawiony koszulki lub dowolnej innej części garderoby. Zwłaszcza Kojiro w mokrych włosach. Zwłaszcza rozłożony wygodnie na materacu, z parującą po gorącej kąpieli skórą. Zwłaszcza taki, jakiego widział w tym momencie, przeglądający z lekkim znudzeniem znane prawdopodobnie na pamięć mangi o robotach.

Znów się gapił, czując, jak skacze mu tętno, a krew odpływa na twarz… i w dół.

Czerwony teraz jak piwonia przerzucił kilka stron magazynu i wlepił wzrok w zdjęcie ładnej tenisistki ze wschodu Europy. Gdyby podobały mu się kobiety - szczupłe blondynki o słowiańskich rysach - pewnie kupiłby ten numer czasopisma, wyciął fotografię i przywiesił sobie nad łóżkiem. Teraz wpatrywał się w twarz dziewczyny, zmuszając przy tym do rozproszenia myśli; czuł palące rumieńce, widział, że dłonie lekko mu drżą, a inne części ciała… cóż. Przymknął oczy, policzył do dziesięciu, otworzył je ponownie; chwilę wpatrywał się w zgrabne nogi tenisistki. A potem – wyobraził ją sobie roznegliżowaną, w pościeli, chętną i gotową – i całe jego podniecenie w kilka sekund minęło jak ręką odjął; wówczas Ken miał ochotę krzyknąć z radości i ulgi.

\- Co ci jest? – odezwał się nagle Kojiro; chłodnym, ale jednocześnie ostrym i jakby konfrontacyjnym tonem. Tym, którego używał, przywołując drużynę do porządku; gdy wyrażał jakąś niepopularną opinię w towarzystwie znajomych lub też oznajmiał trenerowi, że nie zgadza się z jakąś jego decyzją. Większość osób słysząc, jak Hyuga mówi do nich w ten sposób, zapadała się ze strachu pod ziemię i zapominała, jak się nazywa. Ken po latach ich znajomości był już na to nieco uodporniony, jednak gdy szorstko wypowiedziane słowa zostały skierowane wprost do niego, nie był w niczym lepszy od młodszych piłkarzy, którzy pierwszy raz zjawili się na treningu i dopiero poznawali zdolności przywódcze Kojiro.

\- Nic – wydukał tylko, przerzucił parę stron i spróbował udać, że ogląda zdjęcia siatkarzy.

\- Wyglądasz jakbyś miał gorączkę – stwierdził Kojiro, obracając się na bok i przyglądając mu się jak drapieżnik obserwujący ofiarę przed ostatecznym atakiem. – Albo jakbyś miał cholerną ochotę kogoś zaliczyć.

\- No wiesz?! – obruszył się Ken i tym razem był to punkt dla niego: wszyscy wiedzieli, że nad randki i wzdychające adoratorki przekładał mordercze treningi i długie, samotne godziny w siłowni, oraz że na wszelkie insynuacje tego typu reagował świętym oburzeniem. A złość jest zawsze lepsza od zażenowania, więc odzyskał nieco pewności siebie. – Nie mierz innych swoją miarą – fuknął, z obrażonym wyrazem twarzy krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Kojiro parsknął śmiechem i przekręcił się na plecy, wciąż chichocząc pod nosem. Nie zamierzał odpuścić.

\- Jesteśmy przecież przyjaciółmi, możesz się przyznać, o kim tak rozmyślasz. Nie będę się śmiał! – obiecał ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. – Nawet jak to jakaś poczwara.

\- Wiesz, Kojiro? Weź ty sobie lepiej poprzeglądaj te swoje magiczne gazetki z dolnej szuflady, bo to raczej z tobą jest coś nie tak, a nie ze mną.

\- Nie wierzę po prostu w twoje święte nieskalanie. – Podniósł się zwinnie i usiadł po turecku, przekrzywiając głowę i przyglądając się Kenowi, który, mrużąc oczy, uparcie wpatrywał się w ścianę naprzeciwko. – Dawaj, nic mnie nie zszokuje. Mogę zacząć strzelać – wypalił, a Wakashimazu musiał ugryźć się w język, by nie rzucić w odpowiedzi „i tak byś nie strzelił”. Uznał, że lepiej będzie milczeć i liczyć na to, że jego przyjacielowi skończy się cierpliwość i tym razem zrezygnuje z ciągnięcia tematu. Kojiro tymczasem bębnił palcami w podłogę, ale po jakiejś minucie uznał, że Ken naprawdę nie ma chęci na żartobliwe konfrontacje tego rodzaju… wówczas coś zaskoczyło w jego głowie i momentalnie spoważniał. – O to poszło z twoim ojcem? O jakąś dziewczynę?

\- Poszło o rzecz całkowicie do dziewczyny niepodobną – syknął bramkarz zdecydowanie szybciej, niż zdążył pomyśleć i przez moment był niemal pewny, właściwie WIEDZIAŁ, że jego odpowiedź była absolutnie oczywista i nie pozostawiająca złudzeń, lecz Kojiro… zupełnie nie pojął aluzji.

\- To szkoła? Nie chcą, żebyś wracał do Toho? – spytał tonem wskazującym na to, że szczerze rozważał taką opcję; Ken otworzył szerzej oczy i miał ochotę uściskać go z radości za tą rozczulającą ignorancję. – Nie… to by było idiotyczne. I za mały kaliber. A ty byś tego nie ukrywał. To coś nieprawdopodobnego?... – rzucił w przestrzeń, zastanawiając się na głos. – Wyjątkowo obciachowego. Lub wstrętnego. Naprawdę obscenicznego. Coś, czego nikt by nie podejrzewał, ale nagle się wydało i to była katastrofa.

Ken milczał jak zaklęty, z niechęcią przyznając w myślach, że Kojiro, gdyby poznał prawdę,  faktycznie mógłby uznać jego… przypadłość… za „obciachową, wstrętną, obsceniczną i zdecydowanie nieprawdopodobną”. Nie poprawiło mu to humoru i zaczął pogrążać się w czarnych myślach - widział wyrażającą czyste obrzydzenie twarz przyjaciela, gdy ten dowiaduje się o jego orientacji, w głowie huczały mu wszystkie słowa potępienia, jakie mógłby od niego usłyszeć, wyobrażał sobie, jak zostaje wyrzucony z drużyny, jak wszyscy się dowiadują i jak zostaje całkowicie sam, bo nie miałby sumienia obarczać Takeshiego… potrząsnął głową, krzywiąc się na samą wizję wszystkiego, co mogło się stać i co najprawdopodobniej by się stało.

\- Uznajmy, że idziesz w dobrym kierunku i zostawmy to – przerwał wywód Kojiro, który rzucał wciąż półsłówkami i urywkami zdań, próbując ocenić, czy dobrze celuje. Chłopak uniósł brwi, ale mimo, że wyraźnie palił się, by zasypać go agresywnymi pytaniami, jakoś się przed tym powstrzymał. – Proszę – dodał Ken po chwili, cicho, ale pewnie, aby brunet nie wyczuł w nim słabości, która mogłaby go rozjuszyć i dodać mu nowych sił na to upokarzające przesłuchanie.

\- W porządku – powiedział Kojiro, kolejny już raz tego dnia. Zerknął na rozłożoną mangę, przerzucił dwie strony, ale najwyraźniej stracił chęć na czytanie i odłożył ją na miejsce, po czym podniósł się i wyprostował spodenki od piżamy, których prawa nogawka nieco się podwinęła. Zrobił krok w stronę łóżka, na którym w półleżącej pozycji znajdował się Wakashimazu i nachylił się nad nim; Ken niemal podskoczył i tylko lata treningów pozwoliły mu pozostać nieruchomym, chociaż miał wrażenie, że z nerwów serce zaraz wyrwie mu się z piersi. Kojiro jednak zgasił tylko światło – włącznik znajdował się nad łóżkiem, a następnie wrócił na swoje posłanie i, rzuciwszy krótkie „dobranoc”, położył się w pościeli.

Ken poczekał, aż jego oczy przyzwyczają się do półmroku i wówczas odważył się zerknąć w stronę starszego napastnika. Ten leżał odwrócony do niego plecami i oddychał regularnie, widać jednak było, że daleko mu jeszcze do zaśnięcia. Mijały kolejne minuty, a on co jakiś czas poruszał się, zakrywał mocniej kołdrą lub też – zrzucał ją z siebie, przekręcał się na plecy i znów na bok. Z uporem nie otwierał jednak oczu, najwyraźniej postanowiwszy sobie, że zamierza spać, więc zmusi do tego organizm nawet jeśli ten odmawia posłuszeństwa. Jakże to było w jego stylu! Wysilać wszystkie swoje zmysły dla osiągnięcia celu, bo ON coś sobie postanowił. Bramkarz musiał powstrzymać śmiech, gdy w pewnym momencie – musiały minąć przynajmniej trzy kwadranse, odkąd się położyli - Kojiro znieruchomiał i zaczął mamrotać pod nosem coś niezrozumiałego, co w jakiś dziwaczny sposób przypominało mantry, powtarzane przez jego ojca podczas medytacji.

Bramkarz nie spuszczał z niego wzroku. Obawiał się wcześniej, że w momencie, gdy zgaśnie światło, obezwładnią go dzikie pragnienia, które zmuszony będzie zakończyć w toalecie, a tymczasem uświadomił sobie, że spędzał właśnie relaksacyjne chwile, mogąc patrzyć na Kojiro – nachalnie, nieprzerwanie i bez jakiegokolwiek ryzyka. W tej dziwnie intymnej sytuacji, gdzie obaj leżeli, nie śpiąc, w ciemnościach i ciszy, oddaleni od siebie nie więcej niż metr, wydawał się znajdować ukojenie dla swoich nerwów. Nie myślał o niczym, wszystkie jego zmysły skoncentrowane były na chłonięciu atmosfery, na wsłuchiwaniu się w miarowy oddech Kojiro i zapamiętywaniu jego sylwetki, oświetlanej przez blady księżyc, który przebijał się czasem przez rzadkie chmury.

Napastnik nagle zamilkł i – wciąż nie uchylając powiek – szarpnął energicznie leżącego przy jego kolanach jaśka, którego następnie przycisnął do twarzy, jednocześnie skopując z siebie kołdrę całkowicie. A Ken, wyrwany z błogostanu, dokładnie w tym momencie uświadomił sobie boleśnie, że ZNÓW jest podniecony i teraz już wcale nie był tak rozkosznie zabawny fakt, że Kojiro postanowił cierpieć na bezsenność. Gdyby podniósł się z łóżka i próbował dobić do łazienki, musiałby odpowiedzieć na pytanie, gdzie idzie, a odpowiedź, jakakolwiek – tego był absolutnie pewny – nie przeszłaby mu przez gardło.

Zaczął w duchu modlić się, by Kojiro jak najszybciej usnął, lecz bogowie postanowili sobie z niego zakpić; jego przyjaciel nagle usiadł do pozycji siedzącej, spojrzał wprost na niego i jedynym pocieszeniem mogło być dla Kena, że chłopak nie przyzwyczaił jeszcze wzroku do ciemności, więc nie miał szans dostrzec wyrazu jego twarzy.

\- Dlaczego nie śpisz? – spytał z rozdrażnieniem i jakby z pretensją. Ken wytrzeszczył oczy i zaczął przetrząsać umysł w poszukiwaniu jakiejkolwiek sensownej odpowiedzi, lecz wciąż powracało bezbrzeżnie idiotycznie brzmiące zdanie „mam sprawę do załatwienia w łazience”, które bębniło mu w umyśle jak oszalałe. Otworzył usta i zamknął, nie będąc w stanie wyartykułować niczego sensownego. – Źle się czujesz? – podjął napastnik, przysuwając się do niego, ale gdy spróbował położyć mu dłoń na czole, powracający instynkt samozachowawczy uderzył w Kena jak taran.

\- W sumie to nie chce mi się spać, dziś wylegiwałem się chyba do południa, a wczoraj późno położyłem no i nie jestem przyzwyczajony do miejsca… - wypaplał jeszcze ze dwa zdania parafrazujące powyższe stwierdzenie, po czym zamilkł. Kojiro patrzył na niego podejrzliwie i mimo, że Ken ponownie błagał wszelkie bóstwa, w jakie wierzył, o zmiłowanie, straszy chłopak przyłożył jednak ciepłą dłoń do jego czoła, sprawdzając, czy nie ma temperatury.

\- Nie masz gorączki. Ale gadasz, jakbyś miał – stwierdził i odsunął się od bramkarza, który miał przed oczami plamki czerwieni, bo ten przecież w żaden sposób nienacechowany erotycznie, zwyczajny dotyk, doprowadził go na skraj wytrzymałości psychicznej. I fizycznej również, rzecz jasna.

\- Tak. To znaczy… nie! – zaśmiał się nieco histerycznie i zacisnął dłonie w pięści, czując, jak bardzo drżą.

\- Na pewno wszystko w porządku? – podjął lekko już zaniepokojony Kojiro.

\- Tak. Jest idealnie. – Znów krótki, zduszony chichot. – Po prostu nie chce mi się spać.

\- Jest jeszcze wcześnie, może chcesz coś poczytać? Napić się? Zjeść? – dopytywał się brunet, a przed oczami Kena stanęła wyimaginowana scenka, jak starszy chłopak opiekuje się swoim rodzeństwem i skupił się na niej z całych sił, ponieważ było to coś, na czym można było zaczepić myśli i oderwać je od centralnej i nieludzko pobudzonej części ciała.

\- Wody – rzucił automatycznie, a Kojiro skinął głową i podniósł się z miejsca, by ruszyć do kuchni; przez moment Ken rozważał opcję załatwienia na szybko swojego problemu, ale porzucił ten pomysł – raczej nie wyrobiłby się do powrotu przyjaciela, a poranek w oblepionej piżamie byłby kompromitujący; sprint do łazienki w tym stanie również nie wchodził w grę. Pozostało więc czekać i liczyć na to, że jego ciało wróci do normalności. Co było istną katorgą. Ken podciągnął się do półsiedzącej pozycji i podkurczył nogi, nieco rozpaczliwie chwytając się za głowę i nerwowo nią poruszając, jakby liczył, że tak wytrząśnie z niej wszelkie myśli.

Kojiro wrócił po paru chwilach ze szklanką wody i zapalił lampkę nocną, a gdy podawał przyjacielowi napój, przyglądał mu się tak natarczywie, że Ken aż zapadł się w sobie. Udało mu się jakoś przejąć naczynie bez dotykania palców napastnika, ale dłonie mu drżały, a gardło miał tak ściśnięte, że chyba tylko cud sprawił, że zdołał wypić całą wodę i oddać Kojiro szklankę bez wypuszczenia jej. Chłopak odstawił ją na komodę i, o zgrozo, usiadł na łóżku obok Kena. Zdecydowanie bliżej, niż ten mógłby sobie życzyć… lub wciąż za daleko, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę jego prawdziwe pragnienia.

\- Cholera, co z tobą? – spytał brunet takim tonem, że Ken poczuł wyrzuty sumienia. Oto Kojiro się o niego martwił i chciał wiedzieć, co z nim jest, podczas gdy jeśli poznałby powód, z całą pewnością… Bramkarz nie chciał nawet o tym myśleć. – To ta sprawa z twoim ojcem, prawda? Coś się tak spieprzyło, że jest gorzej niż kiedykolwiek i to cię gnębi?

\- Można… - Ken odchrząknął, gdyż miał tak zachrypnięty głos, że prawdopodobnie nie dało się go zrozumieć. – Można tak to ująć.

\- I nie zamierzasz powiedzieć o co chodzi.

\- Uwierz mi, nie chcesz…

\- Doskonale wiem, czego chcę, a czego NIE chcę wiedzieć – przerwał mu Kojiro ostro i nachylił się nad nim. – Dlatego właśnie ustalamy deadline – oznajmił spokojnym tonem, ale wyraz jego twarzy nie pozostawiał złudzeń, że jest w tym momencie śmiertelnie poważny i z trudem hamuje wybuch wściekłości. - Jak nie powiesz mi z własnej woli, co się stało, do… północy pojutrze – zawiesił głos - to wycisnę to z ciebie używając wszelkich możliwych sposobów, nawet jakbym miał pozostać w Toho bez najlepszego bramkarza. – Wyprostował się i zgasił światło, po czym szybko wrócił na swoje posłanie, położył się na plecach i znieruchomiał, wpatrując się w ciemny sufit.

Tym razem to Ken zacisnął powieki i uporczywie próbował się zmusić… no, może nie do snu, ale na pewno do zrelaksowania. Znów leżeli w półmroku, nie mogąc spać, ale teraz nie było w tym nic przyjemnego, a fakt, że bramkarz czuł na sobie co jakiś czas spojrzenie Kojiro, tylko pogarszał jego fatalny nastrój, który w połączeniu z wciąż niemijającym podnieceniem, był koszmarną mieszanką. Przypomniał sobie moment, gdy sądził, że ta noc nie jest tak zła, jak się spodziewał i przeklął się w myślach. Kilkakrotnie.

 

~~~~~~

 

Na dworze było już całkiem jasno, kiedy Kena obudziły krzyki zza ściany. Przeciągnął się i ociężale podniósł, próbując jednocześnie zorientować się, co się dzieje. Słyszał wyraźnie podniesiony głos Kojiro i jakiegoś mężczyznę, który bezskutecznie próbował wejść mu w słowo, a wreszcie rzucił paroma soczystymi przekleństwami i goniony tylko odrobinę bardziej cenzuralnymi okrzykami – trzasnął drzwiami. Ken zamrugał kilkakrotnie i przetarł oczy, zastanawiając się, o co mogło pójść, lecz był jeszcze zbyt zaspany, by trzeźwo myśleć. Jeszcze kilka chwil siedział w pościeli, by wreszcie podnieść się z łóżka i powoli ruszyć w stronę kuchni.

Kojiro stał w kałuży wody obok rozkręconego zlewu i trząsł się ze złości, a ponieważ wokół walały się jakieś narzędzia – Ken domyślił się, że wspomniana mimochodem wizyta hydraulika nie przebiegła zgodnie z planem. Chłopak zerknął na opierającego się o framugę bramkarza i wziął głęboki oddech, rozluźniając zaciśnięte pięści.

\- Bezczelny krętacz – syknął i chociaż wyraźnie gotował się ze złości, zdołał opanować się na tyle, by chwycić jakąś ścierkę i zacząć energicznie wycierać zalaną podłogę. – Jak kiedyś spotkam tą szumowinę na ulicy, przysięgam, rozerwę go na strzępy.

\- Co zrobił? – spytał Ken, by jakoś podjąć rozmowę, a następnie przykucnął obok niego i zaczął pomagać z uprzątnięciem pozostawionego bałaganu.

\- Od pół roku coś ciekło, on przychodził, niby dokręcał jakieś rury czy zawory i wyciągał kasę, a za miesiąc było to samo, dziś podpatrzyłem, że cały czas uszczelka… - machnął ręką, jakby odganiał się od uporczywego komara. – Nieważne. Cholerny oszust. To po prostu przekracza moje pojmowanie, jak można tak naciągać ludzi! Sam to cholerstwo naprawię, gdybym wcześniej wiedział, to mama nie musiałaby…

\- Spokojnie – przerwał mu Ken i wycisnął do miski mokrą ścierkę. – Skoro wiesz, co robić, to naprawimy to i będzie po sprawie. Powiedz tylko co mam robić.

\- Na razie trzeba wytrzeć ten syf! – warknął Kojiro, ale bez wściekłej pasji, z jaką wyrzucał z siebie słowa jeszcze chwilę temu. – Muszę kupić uszczelkę, ale jak tą zdejmę, żeby znaleźć identyczną, to zrobi się powódź i…

\- Zakręć wodę w całym domu na amen i daj mi taśmę izolacyjną – wtrącił bramkarz, a Kojiro zamarł na moment, po czym uderzył się w czoło i parsknął śmiechem.

\- Z tej złości już nie myślę – stwierdził, podnosząc się z miejsca, po czym wyszedł do przedsionka, gdzie zaczął grzebać w kurkach hydraulicznych, a po chwili wrócił i rozejrzał się po szafkach, by z jednej wyciągnąć rolkę jaskrawozielonej taśmy.

Wspólnie zaczęli walczyć z zaworem i całą resztą około-zlewowych instalacji, by z pomocą jakiejś pożółkłej ze starości instrukcji wreszcie uporać się z wymontowaniem uszkodzonego elementu. Kojiro poprosił Kena, by przypilnował jego rodzeństwa – cała trójka, nieco onieśmielona po kłótni brata z majstrem, siedziała na podwórkowym trzepaku – a sam ruszył do sklepu, obiecując, że postara się wrócić jak najszybciej.

Ken z filiżanką mocnej, zielonej herbaty, która stała przygotowana w dzbanku, wyszedł na schody i przyglądał się rodzeństwu przyjaciela. Nie widział w tej trójce pogodnych i sympatycznych dzieciaków żadnych cech Kojiro, a gdy zaczęli grać palcami w jakąś niezrozumiałą dla niego grę, wyraźnie się przy tym wygłupiając, nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu – nieprawdopodobne było, że byli spokrewnieni z tym siejącym postrach wśród zawodników kapitanem Meiwy oraz Toho; z bożyszczem dziewcząt z całej szkoły, który przed chwilą niemal pobił się z hydraulikiem i który w środku nocy groził mu…

… że wyciągnie z niego, co zaszło w jego rodzinnym domu wieczorem dwa dni temu. Ken przeklął pod nosem, a sielska, rodzinna atmosfera pękła jak bańka mydlana. Dopił herbatę i krzyknął do rodzeństwa Kojiro, że idzie się przebrać i żeby nigdzie się nie ruszali, po czym wrócił do domu i ruszył ze świeżymi ubraniami oraz ręcznikiem do łazienki. Rozebrał się, licząc na prysznic, ale szybko przypomniał sobie, że przecież woda jest zakręcona, więc bez spoglądania w lustro umył zęby w resztkach tego, co zalegało w rurach, rozczesał włosy i założył dzienne ubrania, a następnie wrócił na dwór, z nową porcją herbaty.

Obserwując bawiące się dzieci, przejechał palcami po szczęce, czując, że powinien się ogolić, ale nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, czy w ogóle miał ze sobą maszynkę. Wiedział jednak – po „zakwaterowaniu się” w sali treningowej zrobił krótki przegląd wyniesionych w pośpiechu rzeczy - że zabrał za mało bielizny na zmianę i żadnych cieplejszych ubrań, a miał za to dwie piżamy, rozerwane kąpielówki i, poza korkami, dodatkowe adidasy – niestety, buty były z różnych par. I oba lewe. Mimo zapewniania Takeshi’ego, że dopiero przed samym wyjazdem do Tokio pojawi się w domu rodziców po rzeczy, wiedział doskonale, że przydałoby się to zrobić wcześniej. Sama jednak myśl o spotkaniu ojca przyprawiała go o mdłości… no, a Kojiro przecież zapewne MIAŁ pralkę, więc jakoś sobie będzie musiał poradzić.

Z rozmyślań wyrwał go głos siostry Kojiro, która próbowała go do siebie przywołać. Uśmiechnął się i ruszył w stronę całej trójki, a gdy usiadł na trawie obok nich, został zapoznany z zasadami tajemniczej gry „w palce”; najmłodszy Masaru wyjaśnił mu, że „lepiej się gra w więcej osób”, że „tak smutno wyglądał sam przy domu”, a poza tym „Kojiro zawsze z nimi gra, jak ma czas”. Cała sytuacja wydała mu się dość… nierealna. W jego rodzinnym domu nikt nigdy nie bawił się w ten sposób z młodszymi, a właściwie – nawet z bratem czy kuzynostwem nie zdarzało mu się uczestniczyć w podobnych rozrywkach, bez względu na to, w jakim byli wieku. Mimo początkowego skrępowania, musiał przyznać, że idiotyczna, banalna gra w towarzystwie trójki dzieciaków sprawiała mu ogromną frajdę i pozwalała oderwać się od niechcianych myśli. Raz za razem przegrywał, wzbudzając tym salwy śmiechu i po jakimś czasie – nie był nawet w stanie powiedzieć, ile tu siedział – uderzyło go, że chciałby móc codziennie budzić się w takim domu, walczyć z awariami hydrauliki, popijać leniwie herbatę i bawić się z dziećmi. Coś zakuło go w sercu gdy uświadomił sobie, że nie jest mu to pisane.

Skoncentrował się ponownie na grze i tym razem, o dziwo, udało mu się nie odpaść w pierwszej kolejce. Zaczął wreszcie wczuwać się w rytm zabawy i powoli odbijać się od dna kolejnych przegranych, kiedy rozgrywkę przerwał odgłos otwieranej furtki. Naoko poderwała się z miejsca, biegnąc w stronę Kojiro, który uściskał ją – jednak jakoś sztywno i nienaturalnie, po czym po krótkim przywitaniu z braćmi, unikając spojrzenia Kena, wszedł do domu. Wakashimazu natychmiast wyczuł, że coś jest nie tak, a impuls kazał mu pójść za przyjacielem i dowiedzieć się, o co chodzi, zamiast czekać na jego wybuch, który wręcz wisiał w powietrzu. Któryś z braci Kojiro życzył mu powodzenia, gdy podniósł się z miejsca, co jednocześnie dodało mu otuchy i kazało uświadomić sobie, że jeśli nawet on widzi zbliżającą się burzę, to musi być naprawdę kiepsko.

Napastnik majstrował przy kranie, ale coś w jego postawie, w połączeniu z nietypowym dla niego milczeniem, sprawiało, że nie można było mieć wątpliwości, że coś było nie tak. Wakashimazu milczał, czekając, aż Kojiro zdecyduje się odezwać – musiał go przecież słyszeć i zdawać sobie sprawę, że nie jest sam. Najwyraźniej mielił w głowie słowa, jakimi należało zacząć rozmowę; w jego przypadku to nie była zapowiedź luźnej pogadanki o pogodzie.

\- Spotkałem twojego brata – powiedział w końcu Kojiro, nie odwracając się do Kena i uporczywie grzebiąc przy rozmontowanej instalacji. Bramkarz zmartwiał, a w jednej sekundzie przez jego umysł z prędkością światła przeleciały wszelkie możliwe scenariusze, jak spotkanie to mogło wyglądać i jakie będą jego konsekwencje. – I było to cholernie dziwne spotkanie, a ja w tym momencie jestem już kompletnie rozpieprzony i nie mam pojęcia, coś ty odwalił.

\- Dziwne spotkanie – zdołał wydukać Ken, próbując zbyt ostentacyjnie nie westchnąć z ulgą na stwierdzenie o nienaruszonej jeszcze nieświadomości Kojiro.

\- Wpadliśmy na siebie, gdy wychodziłem ze sklepu – podjął napastnik, ignorując jego stwierdzenie. – Przywitałem się tylko, bo nie znam go na tyle, by wchodzić z nim w pogawędki, a on… - zamilkł na moment i sięgnął po klucz odpowiedniej wielkości. – A on od razu wypalił z pytaniem, gdzie stacjonujesz, bo nie wie, jak się z tobą skontaktować. Powiedziałem oczywiście, że jesteś u mnie… - znów chwila ciszy. – I wtedy spojrzał na mnie… Nawet nie jestem w stanie tego opisać. I rzucił takim dziwacznym tekstem, że nie spodziewał się, że jestem taką, jak on to ujął? Fontanną tolerancji. - Ken otworzył szeroko oczy i zachwiał się, tak, że musiał oprzeć się o framugę drzwi; w tym momencie był wdzięczny losowi, że Kojiro stał do niego tyłem i nie mógł zobaczyć wyrazu jego twarzy.

\- Odpowiedziałem coś wymijająco, a on kontynuował śpiewkę, że w sumie podziwia mnie za otwartość i tak dalej, a wreszcie zapytał, czy nie boję się z tobą nocować pod jednym dachem. – Napastnik nieco zbyt energicznie odłożył klucz, tak, że ten z głośnym stukotem uderzył o blat szafki i nerwowo odpakował zakupioną część do wymiany, którą następnie zaczął montować. – Nie wiem, jak udało mi się zmusić go do zmiany tematu, ale z jakiś przyczyn stwierdzenie mniej-więcej w rodzaju, że nie ma takiej rzeczy, którą mógłbyś mi zrobić, a która mogłaby mi zaszkodzić lub mnie choćby zaskoczyć, pozbawiło go głosu pewnie na dobrą minutę i aż musiał przytrzymać się słupa reklamowego, żeby się nie wyłożyć na chodnik. – Na to stwierdzenie Ken, mimo, że wcale nie było mu do śmiechu, zachichotał w duchu, wyobrażając sobie swojego twardego, zimnego i niezwyciężonego brata, zachowującego się w podobny sposób.

\- Gdy jakoś się ogarnął – podjął znów Kojiro - zapytał, czy czego potrzebujesz; powiedziałem, że nic nie przychodzi mi do głowy i że jestem w stanie się tobą zająć. Znów wytrzeszczył oczy i wydukał coś w rodzaju pytania o to, kiedy chcesz wpaść po jakieś rzeczy, jeśli jednak potrzebujesz czegoś. Strasznie się przy tym upierał, rzecz jasna gapiąc się pod nogi lub w niebo, więc żeby oszczędzić mu katorgi powiedziałem, że mogę przekazać ci, żebyś zadzwonił do domu, ale natychmiast stwierdził, że to beznadziejny pomysł i ogólnie miałem w tym momencie wrażenie, że chce się mnie jak najszybciej pozbyć… - Milczał parę chwil, koncentrując się na dokręcaniu kluczem zaworu, po czym kontynuował opowieść. - Rzucił coś o wyjeździe waszych rodziców dziś wieczorem, więc zaproponowałem, żeby sam się odezwał i chciałem dać mu telefon, ale on wtedy oznajmił, że podjedzie tu samochodem po dwudziestej i cię zgarnie, żebyś mógł się spakować, a potem rozpłynął się w powietrzu. – Kojiro skończył walkę z kranem i odwrócił się wreszcie do Kena, który stał w drzwiach z takim wyrazem twarzy, jakby zobaczył ducha. – Chyba czas na wyjaśnienia, nie sądzisz?

\- Mam czas do jutra do północy?... – odparł Wakashimazu podwyższonym z nerwów głosem i defensywnie cofnął się o krok, wyginając palce tak bardzo, że aż zbielały mu kostki.

\- Świetnie. Deadline. Jestem uczciwy, miałem nie naciskać – uśmiechnął się w taki sposób, że Ken wolałby, jakby tu i teraz rzucił się na niego i odgryzł mu głowę. – Bądź jednak na tyle miły i uświadom mnie choćby w setnej części, co takiego powiedziałem, że w pewnym momencie zaczął się ode mnie odsuwać i patrzeć na mnie jak na psychopatę.

\- W sumie… - zaczął i wziął głęboki oddech. – Właściwie wszystko co mu powiedziałeś mógł zrozumieć… nieco na opak… Ale mam czas do jutra, więc więcej ci nie powiem.

\- Więc już teraz zacznij szykować śliczną mówkę na jutro, bo po dzisiejszym oczekuję fajerwerków, anegdotek i najdrobniejszych szczegółów – syknął lodowatym tonem, po czym zgarnął z blatu wszelkie klucze, śrubokręty i inne narzędzia, wrzucił je do jakiegoś pudła i ruszył na korytarz, a mijając Kena szedł tak energicznie i na ślepo, że chłopak musiał usunąć mu się z drogi, by nie doszło do kolizji. Odkręcił zawory, wrócił sprawdzić, czy wszystko działa i gdy okazało się, że awarię udało się opanować, zaczął dalej uprzątać bałagan. Bramkarz bez słowa do niego dołączył i przez najbliższy kwadrans nie odezwali się do siebie ani słowem.

\- Za godzinę mam być u trenera Kiry – powiedział wreszcie Kojiro. – Zjemy coś i jak tylko moja mama wróci z pracowni, będzie można się zbierać. Idź na dwór, a ja zrobię śniadanie i was zawołam – zakomenderował i zaczął wyjmować z szafek półprodukty.

\- Z tym treningiem to… nie mam w co się ubrać – odparł Ken, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

\- Wiesz jak to zabrzmiało?

\- Wiem, więc daruj sobie komentarze. Nie wziąłem z domu niczego, co nadaje się na trening.

\- Coś ci pożyczę, a teraz wynocha, bo nienawidzę, gdy ktoś patrzy, jak gotuję – prychnął Kojiro i odgonił go gestem dłoni. Wakashimazu jeszcze moment się nie ruszał, po czym z cichym westchnieniem wyszedł na działkę i wrócił do rodzeństwa przyjaciela; cała trójka rozmawiała między sobą przyciszonymi głosami, a gdy zobaczyli, że się do nich zbliża, zamilkli.

\- Kojiro jest na ciebie zły, prawda?... – spytała Naoko, kiedy usiadł obok nich.

\- Podejrzewam, że bardziej, niż na hydraulika – zgodził się Ken, wiedząc, że zaprzeczanie byłoby idiotyczne; w końcu kto jak kto, ale bracia i siostra Kojiro doskonale go znali i byli w stanie ocenić jego odczucia.

\- Ma powód? Coś przeskrobałeś? – podjął Takeru, na co Ken wzruszył ramionami.

\- Mam pewien sekret i nie mogę mu o tym powiedzieć. Zupełnie mu się to nie podoba.

\- Nie możesz czy nie chcesz?

\- Jedno i drugie – wypalił bez zastanowienia bramkarz i zamykając oczy, położył się na trawie. – Nie mogę, bo to naprawdę sekret. A nie chcę, bo gdy się dowie, będzie jeszcze bardziej zły.

\- Jeśli się dowie, że byłeś niedobry, ale sam się przyznasz, to na pewno ci wybaczy – stwierdził z naiwnym przekonaniem dziecka Masaru. - Kiedyś szukał piłki, którą ja zostawiłem u kolegi i się zgubiła i był taki zły, dopóki szukał, ale jak powiedziałem, że to ja, to się uśmiechnął i powiedział, że nic się nie stało. – Ken zaśmiał się, słysząc tą historię, ale nie był w stanie nic na to odpowiedzieć. – Dlatego powinieneś zdradzić mu ten sekret.

\- Chyba byłem bardziej niedobry i to może nie być takie proste – westchnął w końcu bramkarz. – No i ty jesteś jego ukochanym młodszym bratem, więc na pewno więcej by ci wybaczył, niż mi – stwierdził ze słabym uśmiechem.

\- Ty też jesteś dla niego jak brat! – zaprzeczyła Naoko. - Zawsze to powtarza, gdy o tobie mówi!

\- No tak… - wydukał bez przekonania Wakashimazu. Zupełnie naturalne było, że ktoś tak rodzinny jak Kojiro mógł powiedzieć coś podobnego o jednym z najlepszych przyjaciół. Jednak z powodu wszystkich zupełnie nie-braterskich odczuć, jakie wzbudzał w nim Kojiro, ta wiadomość tylko bardziej go dobiła.

 

~~~~~~

 

Morderczy trening pod okiem Kiry był tym, czego Wakashimazu potrzebował. Już po pierwszych dwudziestu minutach rozgrzewki czuł, jak jego umysł się relaksuje i wkrótce jedynym, co istniało, były sekwencje ćwiczeń, sprint i strzały. Nieszczególnie przydatne dla bramkarza, lecz znakomicie oczyszczające głowę z niechcianych myśli.

Ćwiczyli na odgrodzonej, pofabrycznej działce, między ruderami baraków pracowniczych, od lat przeznaczonych do rozbiórki. Kira w okresie wakacyjnym mieszkał właśnie w tej obskurnej okolicy, a gdy zjawił się w umówionym miejscu, był już mocno pijany – mimo, że nie było jeszcze południa – i oznajmił, że nie ma dziś siły ruszać na boisko przy szkole i że będą ćwiczyć tutaj. Popijał sake z butelki i wydawał Kojiro i Kenowi szybkie, ostre komendy, a po niemal półtorej godziny kazał im zrobić sobie przerwę. Obaj padli na porośniętą chwastami ziemię, tuż obok wygodnie rozłożonego tam mężczyzny i jeszcze jakiś czas dyszeli ciężko, odpoczywając po wysiłku.

\- A teraz przyznać się, jeden z drugim, z jakich stresów się tu leczyliście – zażądał Kira, gdy uspokoili oddechy na tyle, by móc normalnie mówić. Gwałtownie odwrócili głowy w jego stronę, lecz żaden nie odpowiedział. – Jeśli w takim stanie znaleźlibyście się na boisku, to rozgromiłaby was nawet drużyna emerytów na wózkach inwalidzkich! – zagrzmiał, potrząsając butelką ze złości. – Ty Wakashimazu w połowie się nieco ogarnąłeś, ale TY Kojiro – spojrzał na niego i zamachnął ramionami, jakby chciał go uderzyć – myślałeś o wszystkim, tylko nie o treningu! Widujemy się prawie codziennie od początku twoich wakacji i do tej pory szło świetnie, a dziś nagle wpadacie tu we dwóch i grasz jak dupa wołowa! Co masz na swoje usprawiedliwienie?!

\- Faktycznie nie byłem skupiony, trenerze – wymamrotał Kojiro. – To przez… - urwał i zacisnął pięści, po czym poderwał się z ziemi i oddalił parę kroków, stając do pozostałej dwójki plecami.

\- Mieliśmy starcie z Kojiro… o moje problemy w domu – przyznał Ken, a napastnik, słysząc to, rzucił mu ponad ramieniem wściekłe spojrzenie.

\- A co to ma do rzeczy?! – wykrzyknął Kira. – Twoje problemy to tylko TWOJE problemy, a problemy się zostawia w szatni przed treningiem! Spodziewałem się po was, że tyle lat gry sprawiło, że jesteście profesjonalistami, a nie parą rozmazanych ciot! – Zapowietrzył się z oburzenia i pociągnął z butelki kilka głębokich łyków. – Wynocha stąd i nie pokazywać mi się na oczy, dopóki sobie wszystkiego nie wyjaśnicie. Dajcie sobie w mordę, strzelcie sobie po kolejce czegoś mocniejszego albo się zbluzgajcie, ale zanim nie zaczniecie się zachowywać jak dorośli faceci, nie chcę was tu widzieć.

Kojiro nie trzeba było tego dwa razy powtarzać. Po przemówieniu Kiry, zgarnął z ziemi swój plecak i piłkę, po czym szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę wyjścia z posesji. Ken natomiast usiadł po turecku i opierając łokieć o kolano, kilkakrotnie uderzył się pięścią w czoło. Jeszcze tego brakowało mu do szczęścia – zapijaczonego Kiry nazywającego go ciotą i wściekłości Kojiro z powodu przerwanego treningu.

\- Wakashimazu, coś ty odpieprzył w tym domu, że tak go to wnerwiło? – spytał trener i z jakiś przyczyn brzmiał teraz bardziej trzeźwo, niż na początku ich spotkania.

\- Pożarłem się z ojcem i nie powiedziałem Kojiro, o co poszło – mruknął, kręcąc głową. – Wczoraj zgarnął mnie z sali treningowej do siebie do domu i powiedział, że jak do jutra się nie przyznam, to Toho pozostanie bez bramkarza, bo ich obecny będzie wąchał kwiatki od spodu.

\- No to gadaj i po krzyku – Kira wzruszył ramionami. – Przecież cię nie pogryzie, co by to nie było. Kojiro to Kojiro. Zniesie wszystko, tylko nie tajemnice i krętactwo.

Ken spuścił wzrok, a następnie wziął głęboki oddech. Nie planował tego wcześniej, jednak teraz poczuł, że jest mu wszystko jedno – Kira prędzej czy później i tak by się dowiedział. Pewnym było, że po awanturze w jego domu, po sferze znajomych jego rodziny już zaczęły rozpływać się informacje i zapewne niebawem większa część miasta będzie wiedziała, że syn właściciela dojo karate jest homoseksualistą i że został wyklęty z rodziny. Dopóki jednak krąg uświadomionych był tak niewielki, nie zamierzał mówić o tym nikomu, kto mógłby tą informację puścić dalej w obieg – a Kira z całą pewnością nie był osobą, która rozpowszechniała plotki jakiegokolwiek rodzaju. Więc był najbardziej bezpiecznym powiernikiem ze wszystkich możliwych.

\- Na rodzinnym przyjęciu powiedziałem podczas awantury, że jestem gejem – oznajmił spokojnie i niemal z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że gdy przyznawał się do tego nie w złości, jak miało to miejsce w starciu z ojcem czy z konieczności, jak przy Takeshim, jedynym, co czuł, była nieopisywalna ulga, że to z siebie wyrzucił. – Ojciec kazał mi się wynosić z domu. Mają mi opłacić ostatni rok szkoły, żebym tylko trzymał się od nich z daleka, a potem mam radzić sobie sam. Ot, cała historia. Prędzej umrę, niż powiem to Kojiro i na samą myśl o rozmowie z nim na ten temat mam ochotę palnąć sobie w łeb. – Podniósł wreszcie wzrok i spojrzał na Kirę, który przyglądał mu się… ciężko było określić emocje, jakie wyrażała jego twarz, ale najbardziej trafnym określeniem byłoby chyba zainteresowanie.

\- A to ci dopiero – stwierdził mężczyzna i parsknął krótkim śmiechem. – W życiu bym nie powiedział. Ale co ma do tego Kojiro i czemu jak mi powiedziałeś, to jemu nie możesz?

\- Nie przeszkadza ci to, trenerze? – spytał Ken, dla którego niepojętym było, że można w tak obojętny sposób zareagować na tą wiadomość.

\- Uwierz, mam ciekawsze tematy do rozmyślań niż to, z kim się stukają moi dawni zawodnicy – Kira parsknął ze śmiechem, ale tym razem szybko spoważniał. – Jednak jak dowie się twoja drużyna, to może być słabo, więc radziłbym trzymać to w sekrecie ile czasu się da. Ale Kojiro to inna bajka, więc lepiej powiedz mu, zanim się dowie pocztą pantoflową, bo zakładam, że twoja rodzina nie zdoła powstrzymać rozejścia się tej informacji.

\- Nawet nie chcę myśleć, co się stanie, jak drużyna…

\- Nie zmieniaj tematu. Kojiro. I rozmowa z nim. Teraz. Resztą świata się będziesz martwił później. I lepiej, żebyś wówczas miał przy sobie bliskich ludzi, którzy staną za tobą murem. Takich, jak Hyuga i Sawada.

\- Takeshi już wie – mruknął pod nosem Ken, przypominając sobie z zażenowaniem rozmowę z młodszym chłopakiem. – A z Kojiro to… skomplikowane – wydusił w końcu, modląc się w duchu, by Kira nie skomentował jego rumieńców.

\- Skompliko… - zaczął mężczyzna i pochylił się w jego stronę, a gdy po jego wyrazie twarzy domyślił się, w czym rzecz, z jawną bezczelnością parsknął śmiechem. – Bogowie, nie wierzę! No co za drama… Nie sądziłem, że dostarczysz mi dziś tyle rozrywki i aż żałuję, że nie będę przy waszej rozmowie.

\- Cieszę się, że dla kogoś to może być zabawne – stwierdził sucho Wakashimazu.

\- Przepraszam, nie mogłem się powstrzymać – odparł Kira i pociągnął łyk sake, wciąż uśmiechając się głupio. – Mogę cię tylko pocieszyć, że pod tym względem Kojiro nie jest aż tak domyślny. Jak mu powiesz tylko… no, o co ogólnie chodzi, to raczej nie będzie wnikał w szczegóły. – Ken westchnął ciężko i zwiesił żałośnie głowę, na co Kira poklepał go pocieszająco po ramieniu. – Zbieraj się, bo pewnie wciąż na ciebie czeka gdzieś w pobliżu.

Bramkarz przytaknął i bez słowa podniósł się z miejsca, zgarniając z ziemi swoje rzeczy. Chwilę stał nieruchomo nad Kirą, zastanawiając się, czy coś jeszcze powinien powiedzieć, ale w końcu uśmiechnął się tylko blado i wymamrotał ledwo zrozumiałe „dziękuję”, a następnie, odprowadzony jego wzrokiem, ruszył w stronę oddalonej o kilkadziesiąt metrów furtki.

Musiał nie wyglądać dobrze, bo gdy Kojiro, nerwowo podbijający właśnie piłkę, go dojrzał, nie rzucił żadnym złośliwym komentarzem i przez całą ich drogę powrotną nie podejmował tematu nieudanego treningu. Ken był mu za to niezwykle wdzięczny. 

 

~~~~~~

 

Większą część popołudnia Ken pomagał Kojiro w pracach porządkowych na działce. Koszenie trawy i podcinanie gałęzi paru krzewów ogrodowych poszło im sprawnie i szybko, natomiast gdy przygotowali się do malowania płotu, z okna któregoś z pobliskich domów popłynęła upiornie głośna muzyka. Ken zamrugał kilkakrotnie, z lekkim niedowierzaniem, że ktoś mógł wczesnym wieczorem i w dodatku w środku tygodnia włączyć radio tak głośno – na jego osiedlu to było nie do pomyślenia – ale Kojiro wydawał się tego w najmniejszym stopniu nie zauważać. Jednak tylko do czasu, gdy ten okoliczny wielbiciel jazgotliwego popu wyłączył radio, a zamiast tego uruchomił w odtwarzaczu ostatni album jakieś wokalistki, której nazwiska Ken nie był w stanie sobie przypomnieć; ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem jednego z wybitnie denerwujących utworów. Bramkarz odłożył na bok pędzel i wziął kilka głębokich oddechów. Kojiro na razie dzielnie malował kolejne sztachety, ale każdy jego ruch był ostrzejszy i mniej dokładny. Muzyka sprawiała wrażenie grać coraz głośniej, a wciąż powtarzany tekst „I’m your sunshine” niemal wibrował w uszach. Gdzieś w oddali dał się słyszeć odgłos zatrzaskiwanego z hukiem okna, po drugiej stronie ulicy zaczął nieznośnie ujadać pies, a na sąsiednim podwórku rozpłakało się dziecko. Na domiar złego do muzyki, z tej samej strony osiedla, doszły dźwięki głośnej awantury domowej, przerywane tylko trzaskaniem drzwi. Jakaś kobieta zaczęła piszczeć, ktoś stłukł szybę.

Na dolnej powiece Kojiro drgał pojedynczy mięsień i Ken uznał to za ostateczny objaw, po nieskoordynowanych ruchach rąk i zaciśniętych zębach, iż jego przyjaciela zaraz rozniesie wściekłość; uznał, w myślach, że to w sumie nic dziwnego – kakofonia dźwięków była po prostu nie do wytrzymania i o ile do jednostajnych odgłosów miasta, jakich doświadczali mieszkając w akademiku w Tokio dało się przywyknąć, to do tego, co miało miejsce tutaj – nie. Ken nawet nie próbował zatrzymywać Kojiro, gdy ten rzucił pędzel na ziemię, podniósł się i szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę domu, gdzie przy akompaniamencie upiornej muzyki odbywała się coraz głośniejsza awantura. Bramkarz patrzył w tamtym kierunku, nie mając pojęcia, czego się spodziewać; kątem oka dostrzegł na podwórku mamę Kojiro, która zmęczonym gestem pocierała dłonią o skroń oraz jego nieco zdezorientowaną i przestraszoną młodszą siostrę. Dziewczynka wydawała się liczyć coś, uderzając wskazującym palcem lewej ręki w kolejne prawej, po czym zaciskała pięść by następnie ją rozprostować. Po czwartej takiej serii, z domu dalszych sąsiadów dobiegł wrzask i seria przekleństw, a moment później – ktoś wyłączył muzykę i w okolicy zaległa względna cisza.

Kojiro pojawił się z powrotem chwilę później i bez słowa przysiadł na trawie, wracając natychmiast do pracy. Miał wyraźnie zmierzchwione włosy, rozległe zadrapanie na skroni i policzku, a w kąciku ust zebrała mu się krew. Uśmiechał się jednak z chłodną satysfakcją i sprawiał wrażenie, jakby wstąpiły w niego nowe siły.

\- Co to było? – wydukał w końcu Ken, chociaż jakiś głos w jego głowie powtarzał mu, żeby się za wiele nie interesował.

\- W tamtym domu mieszka taki jeden kutas – warknął w odpowiedzi chłopak, na co bramkarz uniósł brwi; Kojiro mógł nie wyrażać się w szczególnie wyrafinowany sposób, ale zazwyczaj starał się nie przeklinać, gdy jego matka i rodzeństwo było w pobliżu. – Włącza tę kretyńską płytę zawsze, gdy kłóci się ze swoją żoną. Ale gdy słyszę, że ją tłucze, bo słyszę to już tyle lat, że rozpoznaję każdy dźwięk… - urwał na moment i zmrużył z wściekłością oczy – to nie wytrzymuję. Ze trzy lata temu uznałem, że jestem w stanie zrobić z nim porządek, więc poszedłem tam, spuściłem mu taki wpierdol, że ledwo trzymał się na nogach i jakiś czas podobno był spokój. I zanim powiesz coś o policji i całej reszcie, to ugryź się w język, bo jedyne, co skutkuje na takich ludzi, to siłą tłuc im do głowy i tłuc do skutku, że kobiet się nie bije.

\- Nie pomyślałeś, że może potem… sam nie wiem, zaczepić na ulicy kogoś z twojej rodziny, albo…

\- Ależ on doskonale wie, za co dostał! – oburzył się Kojiro. – A poza tym na co dzień pracuje w cukierni w centrum i jest najmilszym człowiekiem na ziemi. A to… to jest takie osiedle. Tu prawie wszyscy tacy są – wzruszył ramionami, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie. – Gdy tylko skończę szkołę – podjął, a jego wzrok stał się nieco nieobecny - i dostanę się do jakiegoś klubu i zacznę faktycznie zarabiać… pierwsza rzecz, jaką zrobię, to kupię im dom w jakimś normalnym miejscu. Żebyś mógł do mnie przyjść i nie patrzyć na mnie tak, jak teraz – zakończył z lekkim przekąsem, na co Ken szybko odwrócił wzrok.

Możliwe, że Kojiro próbowałby kontynuować tę rozmowę, ale w momencie, gdy chciał się odezwać, zza rogu wjechała na wąską ulicę srebrna toyota, sprawiająca wrażenie, jakby dopiero opuściła salon dealerski – kontrast z szarą, nieciekawą okolicą był powalający. Ken od razu wiedział, że musi to być samochód brata, który miał wyraźną słabość do podobnych aut, na tyle wyraźną słabość, że po rozbiciu dwóch poprzednich, niemal identycznych, był to już trzeci taki wóz od czasu, gdy wyrobił sobie prawo jazdy.

Młody mężczyzna wysiadł z samochodu i rozejrzał się, a gdy zobaczył, że jego brat jest na działce i nie będzie musiał go wołać ani na niego czekać, na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas, w którym Ken rozpoznał jednak coś na kształt ulgi. Zerknął na Kojiro, który tylko kiwnął głową, nakazując mu iść, a gdy chłopak zawahał się, spoglądając na otwartą farbę, warknął coś o tym, że poradzi sobie sam. Bramkarz posłusznie ruszył w stronę furtki, odprowadzany czujnym spojrzeniem przyjaciela, a gdy znalazł się przy Ichiro, ten wcisnął dłonie do kieszeni, rozglądając się po okolicy.

\- Jest już dwudziesta? -  spytał Ken, żeby zacząć jakoś rozmowę, lecz jego brat wydał się nie słyszeć jego pytania.

\- Już pomijając to, co jest oczywiste… fakt, że wyrwałeś kogoś z takiej okolicy jest porażający – oznajmił spokojnym i pozornie obojętnym tonem.

\- Nie będziemy tutaj rozmawiać – syknął Ken i nie siląc się na delikatność popchnął Ichiro w stronę samochodu. Jego brat aż się wzdrygnął, gdy chłopak dotknął jego ramienia, ale zacisnął zęby i nie skomentował tego. Bez zbędnych dyskusji zajęli miejsca, a Ken miał nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że Kojiro ciska w ich kierunku pioruny swoim wzrokiem. Na chwilę jednak musiał zapomnieć o nim, o nieudanym treningu, bójce z sąsiadem i poprzedniej nocy, a skupić się na wiszącej już w powietrzu kłótni z bratem. Od jego popisu na rodzinnym przyjęciu nie zamienili słowa, a po tym raczej chłodnym początku rozmowy nie spodziewał się raczej, że rzucą się sobie w ramiona i przysięgną wieczystą braterską pomoc i miłość.

\- Nikogo nie wyrwałem – powiedział beznamiętnie, gdy odjechali kilkadziesiąt metrów i opuściło go poczucie bycia obserwowanym przez Kojiro. – Hyuga opowiedział o waszej rozmowie, z której mogłeś wyciągnąć… błędne wnioski.

\- Powiedział, że o ciebie zadba i lubi wszystko, co z nim robisz – odparł na to Ichiro. W jego głosie wciąż nie było żadnych emocji, a Ken, który używał dokładnie tego samego tonu zdał sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie brzmią teraz jak para robotów.

\- On nawet nie wie, dlaczego wyniosłem się z domu – powiedział krótko i tym razem wzbudził… no, coś w rodzaju zainteresowania u Ichiro. A przynajmniej to właśnie było widoczne przez ułamek sekundy na jego twarzy, bo nie dał po sobie poznać, że wyznanie brata zrobiło na nim większe wrażenie.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Co: dlaczego?

\- Dlaczego nie wie?

\- Jesteś takim kretynem, czy tylko udajesz? – spytał Ken i zanim Ichiro coś odpowiedział, tym swoim chłodnym, monotonnym głosem, kontynuował. – Gram z nim w drużynie, a tam nikt nie może wiedzieć, bo wtedy mogę się pożegnać z piłką na wieki. Dopóki się będzie dało, będę kombinował. Hyuga nie musi nic wiedzieć i nie będzie nic wiedzieć, więc byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś następnym razem, gdy na niego wpadniesz, nie rzucał tekstami o fontannach tolerancji. – Jego głos pod koniec wypowiedzi nieco się uniósł, ale udało mu się to opanować; miał tę wypowiedź przećwiczoną w głowie do perfekcji, bo gdy tylko dowiedział się od Kojiro, że brat chce się z nim widzieć,  natychmiast uznał, że lepiej nakarmić Ichiro neutralnymi gadkami o tym, że niby nie zamierza z nikim się dzielić akurat tymi informacjami na swój temat. W końcu, prawda była taka, że nie zamierzał, a zamiary wiążą się z chęciami i wolą. A że MUSIAŁ to nie znaczy, że miał na to ochotę, prawda?

\- To dobrze – odparł na to Ichiro, po paru chwilach milczenia, a jego głos stał się nieco bardziej… może przyjazny byłoby naciąganym określeniem, ale brzmiał bardziej „komunikatywnie”. – W sensie, że go nie stukasz. Jechałem tu z tą myślą i było mi słabo, że mogę was zobaczyć… - skrzywił się z obrzydzenia, a Ken musiał w myślach policzyć do dziesięciu, by przewidywana awantura nie zaczęła się już teraz.

\- Myślałeś, że uprawiałbym z nim seks, nie przymierzając, na trawniku, podczas gdy jego rodzeństwo by nad nami skakało?! – spytał i okazało się, że jego próby uspokojenia nie przyniosły spodziewanych efektów.

\- Na trawniku, na płocie, nie wiem! – Ichiro również podniósł głos. - Nie wiem jak się zachowują… tacy jak ty!

To ostatnie zabolało bardziej, niż się tego spodziewał. Nie odpowiedział na to ani słowem i gwałtownie odwrócił głowę w stronę okna, by tępo patrzeć na mijane okolice. Miał szeroko otwarte oczy i nie był w stanie poruszyć nimi lub zamrugać, bo to niosło za sobą ryzyko pojawienia się w nich łez, a nie zniósłby upokorzenia, jakim byłby płacz przy Ichiro. Minęło kilka minut i zdołał się jakoś opanować, lecz nie zamierzał podejmować tematu i czekał, aż to Ichiro się odezwie. Ten jednak równie uparcie milczał i dopiero, kiedy dotarli na miejsce, mruknął coś co pewnie miało być poleceniem, by Ken wysiadł z samochodu.

\- Rodzice wyjechali wcześniej, dlatego uznałem, że pojadę po ciebie już teraz – powiedział w końcu i nerwowo przeczesał palcami swoje krótkie włosy. – Dałem wszystkim pracownikom wolne na dziś wieczór.

\- Nie wyglądało to dziwnie? – spytał Ken, podążając za nim długą ścieżką prowadzącą między rzędami krzewów ozdobnych do ich domu.

\- Zasugerowałem, że mam zamiar wynająć dziwki pod nieobecność rodziców, wystarczyło, by nikomu z dojo ani ze służących nie przyszło do głowy zadawanie pytań. – Otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka pierwszy, nie oglądając się, czy brat idzie za nim, po czym od razu ruszył do tej części budynku, w którym znajdował się pokój bramkarza. Po paru chwilach dotarli na miejsce i weszli do pomieszczenia, w którym przez te dwa dni nic się nie zmieniło; nadal panował tu nieporządek, a przedmioty poniewierały się po najdziwniejszych miejscach.

\- Plan wygląda następująco, Ken – powiedział Ichiro, a uwadze młodszego nie uszedł fakt, że po raz pierwsze od początku spotkania zwrócił się do niego po imieniu. – Bierzesz ze sobą najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, tak na, powiedzmy, dwa tygodnie. To, czego potrzebujesz na rozpoczęcie szkoły, jakieś kosmetyki i ciuchy, ale bez szału. Wszystko, co będzie potrzebne ci później w szkole albo… - urwał na moment i odwrócił wzrok. – Albo co po prostu chcesz stąd zabrać… w każdym razie, przygotowałem dwie spore walizki. Spakuj, czego będziesz potrzebować. A potem porozrzucaj tu rzeczy, których nie chcesz, żeby pokój wyglądał tak, jak teraz. Za mniej-więcej dwa tygodnie będę w Tokio, bo mam tam coś do załatwienia, to zabiorę ci te rzeczy, które sobie przygotujesz. – Cofnął się w stronę drzwi, najwyraźniej chcąc zostawić zszokowanego jego wspaniałomyślnością Kena samego, ale gdy trzymał już dłoń na klamce, zamarł na moment. – Podejrzewam, że równie dobrze jak ja zdajesz sobie sprawę, że raczej tu już nie wrócisz. Więc wszystko co ma dla ciebie jakiekolwiek znaczenie… zabierz to. Nie zdziwię się, jak ojciec w najbliższym czasie postanowi wyrzucić wszystkie twoje rzeczy i spodziewałbym się tego raczej wcześniej, niż później. Oczywiście opłaci ci szkołę ale… - znów urwał, ale tym razem otworzył drzwi i zrobił kolejny krok. – Spakuj się, a potem porozmawiamy.

\- Ok. – zdołał wydukać Ken, na co Ichiro skinął tylko głową i już miał się oddalić, kiedy coś sobie przypomniał.

\- A tak w ogóle to wczoraj dzwonił Hideki Yamamura, zostawił telefon i prosił, żebyś się odezwał. Odebrała Chika, ale że jego zawsze wszyscy tu uwielbiali i nie dało mu się niczego odmówić, to przyszła z tym do mnie i nawet zaoferowała się, że sama się do ciebie z tym odezwie – wyciągnął z kieszeni kartkę z zapisanym pospiesznie numerem i nazwiskiem, po czym podał ją Kenowi. – To taki świetny chłopak. I utalentowany… szkoda, że zostawił karate i wyjechał, prawda? – młodszy chłopak przytaknął, a gdy za jego bratem zamknęły się drzwi, mimo powagi sytuacji, tej całej przemowy Ichiro i świadomości, że żegna się z miejscem, gdzie się wychował, nie mógł powstrzymać parsknięcia śmiechem.

Tak, Ichiro zdecydowanie miał rację: Hikkiemu nie dało się niczego odmówić i był niezaprzeczalnie utalentowany. Prawdopodobnie jednak nie nazywałby go ani świetnym ani uwielbianym, gdyby wiedział, że Ken przez całe tygodnie tarzał się z nim nocami po podłodze w opuszczonych salach treningowych, z nim przeżył swój pierwszy raz mając niespełna piętnaście lat, do niego wyjechał w zeszłe wakacje, nie mówiąc nikomu, że ma taki zamiar… Spotykał się z nim wielokrotnie nawet po wyjeździe Hikki’ego na studia dwa lata temu – najczęściej spontanicznie, w jakimś mieście, gdzie nikt ich nie znał - by bez żadnych zobowiązań, tak po prostu, sobie ulżyć, spędzić noc z soboty na niedzielę w hotelu i się rozjechać do swoich spraw.

Teraz jednak nie widzieli się od roku, a w ostatnim czasie nieco urwał im się kontakt telefoniczny, tak więc nie miał pewności, co się działo z jego dawnym… chłopakiem? Tak, chyba mógł tak go nazwać. Hideki… jeśli była jakakolwiek osoba w całym dojo, którą można było, stereotypowo patrząc, wziąć za homoseksualistę – to był nią właśnie on. Chociaż był od Kena przeszło cztery lata starszy, mógł uchodzić pod względem wyglądu i zachowania za jego rówieśnika. Był niezbyt wysoki, raczej szczupłej budowy, miał zawsze dziwnie ścięte włosy i ubierał się, jakby zarzucił na siebie mix rzeczy zabranych z szafy młodszej siostry i komody ojca, bez specjalnego ładu i składu. Miał irytujący chichot, zawsze wyregulowane brwi, dość wysoki głos i tłum kolorowych znajomych z artystycznych kręgów, którzy zawsze się za nim szwendali. Rzucał się na szyję kolegom z grupy, gdy zdobywali jakieś tytuły na rozgrywkach i, o zgrozo, całe ściany w swoim mieszkaniu po dziadkach, w którym zawsze był tłum ludzi, oblepione miał plakatami przystojnych sportowców bez koszulek.

Dla Kena zawsze było niepojętym, że nikt NIGDY nie miał nawet cienia podejrzeń w stosunku do uroczego Hikki’ego, który bardziej ewidentny byłby chyba tylko wtedy, gdyby wytatuował sobie na czole słowo „gej”.

Teraz jednak nie miał czasu na wspominanie przeszłości. Może nie był specjalnie sentymentalny, ale faktycznie posiadał trochę rzeczy, które, chociaż nie były praktyczne, chciał zachować. Bez dłuższego zastanawiania się, zaczął zapełniać dwie nowe walizki, które Ichiro pozostawił w rogu pokoju, co jakiś czas wrzucając faktycznie przydatne rzeczy do wyciągniętej spod łóżka torby. Album ze zdjęciami, dokumenty, kilka naprawdę ulubionych książek, kosmetyki, obrazki i bibeloty, do których był wyjątkowo przywiązany, listy, płyty, kalendarz z kontaktami… z ubrań zabrał tylko mundurek szkolny (wiedział, że zapasowy otrzyma na miejscu, podobnie jak stroje do gry i inne akcesoria sportowe), starą bluzę Meiwy (od paru lat za małą), stos bielizny i trochę przydatnych, uniwersalnych rzeczy oraz tych na tyle oryginalnych lub drogich, że wiedział, że niczym ich w najbliższym czasie nie zastąpi. Z premedytacją nie spojrzał nawet na kimono przeznaczone do karate ani na cokolwiek, co wiązało się z tym sportem. Pokój nieco opustoszał, więc zrobił „sztuczny bałagan” ubraniami i magazynami sportowymi, z żalem patrząc na niektóre z nich; nie zamierzał jednak wozić do Tokio stosów makulatury.

Minęło nie więcej niż czterdzieści minut gdy uznał, że skończył. Wolne miejsce zapełnił jeszcze kilkoma książkami i butami, po czym zamknął obie walizki i rozglądając się ostatni raz po pomieszczeniu, wyszedł z niego i ruszył do salonu, gdzie spodziewał się zastać Ichiro – wyraźnie słychać było odgłos nieco zbyt głośno nastawionego telewizora. Jego brat siedział w fotelu, bezceremonialnie popijając pierwsze piwo z czteropaka, który stał przed nim i trzymał w dłoni papierosa. Ken uniósł tylko brwi, ale nie skomentował tego faktu żadnym moralizatorskim tekstem o powinnościach sportowca ani tym, że nie należy prowadzić po alkoholu.

\- Gotowy? – spytał Ichiro i podniósł się z miejsca, a Ken skinął szybko głową. – Świetnie. Zrobimy tak: walizki wrzucę do siebie do pokoju, bo tam nikt nie wchodzi, a potem weźmiesz potrzebne rzeczy i odstawię cię z powrotem do Hyugi. Daj mi jego numer domowy i w razie problemów będę dzwonił, a jeśli wszystko będzie w porządku – podszedł do komody, na której leżały jakieś kartki i napisał na jednej z nich numer telefonu. – Skontaktujesz się ze mną pod tym numerem, gdy będziesz już w Tokio i się umówimy. To do mojej bardzo dobrej przyjaciółki, której na pewno nie znasz, bo nigdy nie przyprowadziłbym jej do rodzinnego domu, żeby nie przyprawić ojca o zawał, ale jest wtajemniczona i chętna do pomocy.

\- W jakich porach mogę dzwonić, w razie gdyby…

\- W każdej – przerwał mu Ichiro i skinął na niego, po czym ruszyli w stronę pokoju Kena. – Jest graficzką, malarką czy tam projektantką i jest w domu prawie zawsze, a sypia o tak dziwnych porach, że w razie potrzeby możesz dzwonić nawet w środku nocy. – Znaleźli się na miejscu, więc chwycił jedną z walizek i ruszył z nią do swojego pokoju, a młodszy chłopak bez słowa za nim podążył. Zgodnie z planem, ukryli oba pakunki i Ken cofnął się w stronę drzwi, lecz Ichiro chwycił go wówczas za rękaw i przytrzymał w miejscu. – To… nie wszystko – powiedział i chociaż jego głos był spokojny, widać było, że zrobił się nerwowy. Nieco sztywno podszedł do biurka, z którego następnie wyciągnął jakąś kopertę i podał ją Kenowi.

\- Co to jest?

\- Trochę pieniędzy. I karta do twojego konta razem z dokumentami. – Ken, który już wyciągał dłoń, natychmiast zamarł, słysząc te słowa. - Wydzieliłem ze swojego rachunku oddzielne konto, załatwiłem wszystkie formalności. Będę starał się w miarę regularnie coś tam przelewać, a gdyby zabrakło ci kasy, to dzwoń do Chi-chi i się tym zajmę.

\- Nie… - wydukał Ken i musiał odchrząknąć, bo miał tak ściśnięte gardło, że ledwo mówił. – Nie możesz dawać mi tych pieniędzy…

\- Mogę i właśnie to robię – odparł Ichiro, unikając jego spojrzenia. – Rodzice zapłacą za szkołę czy akademik, ale nie dadzą ci złamanego grosza. A mnie stać na to, żeby ci pomóc i nie pozwolę, żebyś tam chodził w starych szmatach, nie mógł wyjść na miasto ze znajomymi i żył jak jakiś żebrak, podczas gdy ja mieszkam tutaj i moim największym problemem jest wybór, czy na wczasy polecieć na Filipiny czy Malediwy. – Zamilkł i ponieważ Ken nadal się nie poruszył, nie będąc w stanie wyrwać się z szoku, westchnął cicho i wsunął mu kopertę w dłoń. – Mogę nie pochwalać tego… co robisz… ale chcę żebyś wiedział, że zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć. Nie jestem jak rodzice i nie mam zamiaru cię wykląć czy… - urwał i nerwowo przeczesał palcami włosy, a następnie zacisnął ją w pięść. – Nie jestem w stanie zrozumieć, jak mogli ot tak wyrzucić z domu nastolatka bez pracy i jakichkolwiek dochodów, jednocześnie bez mrugnięcia okiem sponsorując od lat wszystkie moje zachcianki, chociaż jestem już dorosły. Nigdy im nie wybaczę, że tak cię potraktowali. I bez względu na to, co się stanie… wiem, że nigdy nie byliśmy sobie szczególnie bliscy, ale nie chcę… żeby teraz kontakty się nam urwały.

\- Dziękuję – wymamrotał Ken ledwo słyszalnym głosem i zwiesił głowę. – Naprawdę… po prostu dziękuję. – Zakończył i przez parę długich chwil panowała między nimi napięta cisza. W końcu Ichiro przestąpił z nogi na nogę i ostrożnie, wciąż dość sztywno i w wyraźnie wymuszony sposób, poklepał brata po ramieniu.

\- Ok. Koniec wzruszeń. Jest jeszcze wcześnie, więc idź się ogarnąć, bo w tej uwalonej farbą bluzce wyglądasz jak żul… i ogól się, na litość! – Chociaż jego głos nie brzmiał naturalnie i widać było, że Ichiro wyraźnie sili się na żartobliwy ton, Ken uśmiechnął się lekko. – Będę w salonie – dodał starszy chłopak i ruszył do drzwi.

Ken, zgodnie z poleceniem, poszedł do swojej łazienki, do której wejście miał z własnego pokoju, wziął prysznic, ogarnął poczochrane włosy i trzydniowy zarost, po czym przebrał się w jakieś swoje rzeczy. Roboczą bluzkę, pożyczoną od Kojiro, wpakował do swojej torby, do której po drodze dorzucił jeszcze kilka rzeczy, znalezionych w toalecie, a wreszcie pogasił światła i z tym niewielkim tobołkiem ruszył do salonu.

Ichiro był w połowie drugiego piwa i palił jak smok, dzięki czemu nieco się rozluźnił, jak na niego; Ken dał w siebie wmusić pół puszki, ale nie przepadał za alkoholem i z całą pewnością nie zamierzał się upijać. Stanowczo też odmówił, gdy Ichiro zapytał, czy chce zapalić i tym razem nie powstrzymał komentarza o używkach i sporcie.

\- Lubię łamać zasady – odparł na to Ichiro, głęboko się zaciągając, a następnie podjął temat karate i dzięki temu przez jakiś czas mieli względnie neutralny temat do rozmowy. Spędzili razem godzinę i koło dziewiątej zgodnie stwierdzili, że przydałoby się, by Ken już wracał, więc starszy chłopak zamówił taksówkę i kiedy po paru minutach usłyszeli klakson, odprowadził go do wyjścia. Pożegnali się krótko, a Ichiro jeszcze raz powtórzył, żeby Ken dzwonił do niego, w razie gdyby cokolwiek się działo.

\- Dziękuję – powtórzył bramkarz ostatni raz i wsiadł do samochodu, po czym podał adres i zapiął pasy bezpieczeństwa. Patrzył w przednią szybę, uporczywie starając się za siebie nie oglądać, ale kiedy ruszyli już z miejsca, mimo wszystko zerknął w boczne lusterko, by ostatni raz rzucić okiem na rodzinny dom. Kątem oka dojrzał Ichiro, który uniósł rękę w geście pożegnania i wówczas musiał przycisnąć dłoń do ust, by powstrzymać szloch, bo dokładnie w tym momencie zrozumiał, że pewien etap życia jest bezpowrotnie za nim i nic już tego nie mogło zmienić.

 

~~~~~~

 

Kojiro, zgodnie z wcześniejszą obietnicą, nie zadręczał go bezpośrednim przesłuchaniem dotyczącym jego kłótni z rodzicami, lecz jego pozornie niewinne pytania, czy u brata wszystko dobrze poszło i czy sądzi, że pogodzi się z resztą rodziny w miarę szybko, były dla Kena męczące i dobijające. Nie miał nastroju na wykręty i dalsze rzucanie półprawdami, dlatego też zbywał próby zagajenia rozmowy milczeniem, a w najlepszym wypadku przytakiwaniem. Niemrawo skubał postawiona przed nim, późną kolację, gapiąc się w przestrzeń i co jakiś czas wyłączając tak bardzo, że nie tylko nie odpowiadał na pytania, ale nawet ich nie słyszał. Gdy Kojiro po kilkunastu minutach strzelił go otwartą dłonią w tył głowy, wiedział za co dostał i nawet się nie burzył.

\- Nie, Kojiro, nieprędko się z nimi pogodzę i możliwe, że nigdy się nie pogodzę, Ichiro był zupełnie jak nie on, że w tej sytuacji mi pomógł i skoro dałeś mi czas do jutra, to się tego trzymaj – wyrzucił z siebie jednym tchem, żałując, że jest tu gościem i nie może podnieść się z miejsca i wyjść.

\- Od dobrych pięciu minut mówiłem o malowaniu dachu, kretynie – warknął Kojiro, na co Ken skrzywił się lekko, uświadamiając sobie, że jednak nie usłyszał większej części wywodu, niż sądził. – A przedtem trzy razy cię przeprosiłem, że się wtrącam i zmieniłem temat, ale ponieważ najwyraźniej jedyne, o czym chcesz rozmawiać…

\- Nie chcę o niczym rozmawiać! – próbował mu przerwać Ken, lecz Kojiro ze złośliwym uśmiechem kontynuował.

\- … to czas skracam do jutra do południa. Takeshi chciał, żebyśmy wpadli do niego koło drugiej, więc akurat zdążymy porozmawiać.

\- Nie przygotuję się do południa! – obruszył się Ken, nie do końca wiedząc, jak zinterpretować wyraz twarzy Kojiro, który wydawał się z jednej strony żartować, a z drugiej być na granicy wybuchu wściekłości. Dość drastycznie różne możliwości… - Ósma wieczór. Po powrocie od Takeshi’ego – rzucił, ale jego głos nie zabrzmiał nawet w połowie tak zdecydowanie, jakby sobie tego życzył; po cichu liczył na to, że młodszy chłopak będzie mieć jakiś wspaniały pomysł i dzięki temu do rozmowy z Kojiro nie dojdzie.

\- Nie ma mowy. Nie wejdziemy do domu Takeshi’ego zanim się nie dowiem.

\- To będziemy stać pod płotem do końca świata – odparł Ken, krzyżując ręce. Kojiro w odpowiedzi parsknął śmiechem i oparł się łokciami o stół, nachylając się w stronę bramkarza. Może był lekko poirytowany, ale wyglądało na to, że do furii było mu zdecydowanie daleko.

\- Dlaczego te parę godzin robi ci taką różnicę, skoro i tak obiecałeś, że porozmawiamy? – spytał spokojnie, a Ken, który już miał rzucić się z protestami, że niczego nie obiecywał, w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język. Wystarczyło, że ciął się z Kojiro o istotę sprawy i swoje milczenie, ale jeśli mieli zacząć kłótnie o terminy potencjalnych rozmów i negocjować je co do minuty, to wolałby sobie tu i teraz palnąć w łeb i wszystkim oszczędzić kłopotów.

\- Porozmawiamy u Takeshi’ego bo to neutralny teren – oznajmił w końcu, nie mogąc już znieść natarczywego spojrzenia Kojiro; chłopak uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, słysząc tą obietnicę, lecz następne, niezbyt przemyślane słowa Kena momentalnie zepsuły pozytywny efekt. – No i stamtąd mnie nie wyrzucisz, jak się dowiesz, więc…

\- Kurwa mać! – krzyknął Kojiro, pokazując tym samym, że podejrzenia bramkarza o ataku furii były jednak słuszne. – Do mojego pokoju, ale już! – syknął, gdy zobaczył, że jego matka wyjrzała z salonu i spojrzała na niego z dezaprobatą. – Przepraszam – rzucił w jej stronę, po czym chwycił oniemiałego Kena za kołnierz i pociągnął w głąb korytarza, by następnie bez cienia delikatności wepchnąć przyjaciela do swojej sypialni. Zatrzasnął drzwi mocniej, niż należało, ale pohamował się na tyle, by nie huknąć nimi z całej siły.

Wskazał Kenowi jedyne krzesło w pomieszczeniu, a gdy bramkarz, zszokowany aż tak gwałtowną reakcją, bez słowa zajął miejsce, Kojiro stanął nad nim niczym kat i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, tak mocno zaciskając palce na bluzie, że zbielały mu kostki.

\- W tym momencie przesadziłeś – oznajmił, mrużąc z wściekłości oczy. – Dokładnie W TYM momencie i uwierz mi na słowo, powstrzymuję się ze wszystkich sił, żeby nie urwać ci tego pustego łba!

\- Koji…

\- Nie przerywaj mi! – krzyknął chłopak. – Ile my się znamy, do cholery?! Osiem lat? Dziesięć?! Mówimy sobie o wszystkim, pomagamy w najgorszych sytuacjach i zawsze trzymamy razem, a tu nagle wynosisz się z domu w środku nocy i, na litość! Zamiast ruszyć od razu do mnie, lecisz na koniec miasta do Kiry po klucze od strychu sali treningowej i tam sobie wijesz gniazdko! Jakoś to przetrawiłem, gdy się dowiedziałem, bo sądziłem, że to trudna sytuacja, którą mi WYJAŚNISZ i się usprawiedliwisz, a ty zaczynasz natychmiast się wykręcać i sadzić jakieś żenujące ściemy! Stało się coś poważnego, naprawdę kurewsko poważnego, sądząc po tym, jak zachowywał się twój brat i wtedy nagle się okazuje, że mi w ogóle nie ufasz! Zwierzasz się za to Takeshiemu i jeszcze zmuszasz tego dzieciaka, by kłamał razem z tobą! I jeszcze te miny, gdy tylko się do ciebie zbliżam, obracanie oczami i dzisiejsze olewanie mnie, a na koniec, żeby już wszystko podsumować, ten tekst, że mógłbym wyrzucić cię z domu!!!

\- To nie miało tak zabrzmieć… - wydukał tylko Ken, bo prawda była taka, że na całą resztę, może oprócz „obracania oczami” nie miał żadnej kontry.

\- Ale zabrzmiało! I wiesz? – syknął, ściszając głos i opuszczając wreszcie ręce, którymi wymachiwał przez cały czas, gdy się wydzierał. – Zacząłem składać wszystko do kupy i w końcu wyszło mi, że skoro nie chcesz ze mną rozmawiać, to może problem nie jest w twojej rodzinie i tobie, ale we mnie i dlatego…

\- Dość – przerwał mu bramkarz, siląc się na względny spokój. Mógł znosić wrzaski, przekleństwa i posadzenie go jak na przesłuchaniu, ale nie zamierzał pozwolić, by Kojiro wkręcił sobie jakąkolwiek ‘własną wersję’, bo wówczas sytuacja, i tak nieprzyjemna, mogła się jeszcze pogorszyć. – Po prostu… dość. Nie mogę tego słuchać – mówił cicho, unikając palącego spojrzenia Kojiro jak tylko się dało, ale wreszcie zebrał się na odwagę i podniósł z miejsca, by stanąć naprzeciwko niego. Z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że jest od niego odrobinę wyższy – w sumie nigdy nie zwracał na to uwagi – i że gdy nie siedział przed nim na krześle jak skazaniec, poczuł się nieco pewniej. W jego głowie pojawiła się nieco histeryczna myśl, że Kojiro jest naprawdę rewelacyjny w ataku psychologicznym i doskonale wie, jaką wytworzyć sytuację, by jeszcze przed konfrontacją pozbawić przeciwnika sił.

\- Co masz mi do powiedzenia? – spytał wprost Kojiro, nie bawiąc się w dłuższe wyciąganie zdarzeń z ostatnich kilkudziesięciu godzin.

\- To, że gdybyś spojrzał dalej niż na czubek własnego nosa i nieco przytłumił swoje wybujałe ego, to może zrozumiałbyś, że skoro jestem w trudnej sytuacji, to może potrzebuję czasu, by wszystko przetrawić. Bo tak się składa, że potrzebuję – doprecyzował, szczególnie akcentując ostatnie słowo. - Wszystko mi się popieprzyło i nie potrzebuję mieć kolejnego problemu, jakim mogłoby się stać wystawianie na próbę twojej tolerancji i otwartości.

\- Tolerancji i otwartości! – wykrzyknął Kojiro oburzonym tonem; widać fakt, że wykazał na tyle dobrej woli, by wysłuchać chociaż dwóch zdań i mu nie przerywać, nie znaczył, że się uspokoił. – Co wy z tą tolerancją?! Coś ty odwalił, że mógłbym tego…

\- Obiecałem, że jutro…

\- Gówno mnie to obchodzi! – Napastnik chwycił go za ramiona i ostro nim potrząsnął, a Ken musiał przymknąć oczy i policzyć do dziesięciu w myślach, by w tym momencie nie zastosować na nim jakiegoś wymyślnego, bezwzględnie skutecznego i bolesnego chwytu. – Zabiłeś kogoś? Zgwałciłeś? Czcisz demony i demolujesz cmentarze? Posuwałeś czternastkę i zaszła w ciążę? Oświeć mnie w końcu, bo wybacz, nic racjonalnego nie przychodzi mi do głowy i…

\- Jaki ty jesteś… - urwał, nie mogąc znaleźć właściwego słowa na całą tę jego agresję, konfrontacyjność, strzelanie idiotycznymi pomysłami i ciągły wewnętrzny przymus, by doprowadzać ludzi do mówienia i robienia tego, czego ON sobie życzy. Spróbował odepchnąć od siebie Kojiro, ale ten uporczywie nie chciał go puścić i na domiar złego zrobił krok w jego stronę. Jego bliskość, połączona z ciężkim ze złości oddechem, jego silne dłonie trzymające Kena na miejscu i pełne żaru spojrzenie doprowadziły do tego co było w tym momencie najmniej pożądane, ale co musiało się stać. Bramkarz, chociaż byli w trakcie ciężkiej awantury na poważne tematy i chociaż zbliżała się najwyraźniej chwila wyznań, ku swojej rozpaczy, zaczął się podniecać. A ponieważ teraz nie było ciemno i nie miał na sobie idealnie skrywającej wszelkie objawy kołdry, uznał, że nie ma co czekać aż Kojiro się domyśli lub co gorsza dopatrzy, co się z nim dzieje. Jednym, ostrym i zwinnym ruchem wyrwał mu się, bez słowa komentarza wyparował z pokoju i wkroczył do łazienki, gdzie drżącymi rękami zamknął drzwi na klucz. Oparł się o nie plecami, a następnie obsunął się na ziemię, przyciskając dłoń do ust, by nie wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięku.

Był względnie bezpieczny, bo Kojiro – co było pewne – nie wyszedłby robić mu awantury na korytarzu, gdzie słyszałaby go matka i młodsze rodzeństwo (chociaż Ken nie przypuszczał, że zamknięte drzwi do sypialni całkiem stłumiły jego wrzaski). Dobijanie się do łazienki i żądanie, by wyszedł i z nim „rozmawiał” po prostu nie wchodziło w grę, więc bramkarz miał przynajmniej kilkanaście minut dla siebie, gdyż kwadrans odizolowania się nie byłby w jego przypadku niczym dziwnym, a Kojiro… może nieco by w tym czasie ochłonął. Przymknął więc oczy, próbując myśleć logicznie i racjonalnie zastanowić się, co powinien zrobić, ale… nie był w stanie. Miał dość wszystkiego, miał ochotę siedzieć tu do końca świata i nie musieć nikogo oglądać, pragnął tłuc głową w ścianę i ponad wszystko inne, chciał móc rzucić się na Kojiro i ściągać z niego kolejne warstwy ubrań, całować go i nawet na moment nie przestawać; zająć jego usta i nie pozwolić zabrzmieć głosowi, którym od poprzedniego wieczora wciąż i wciąż katował go pytaniami… chciał móc go dotykać i chciał czuć na ciele jego natarczywe dłonie – wyobrażał sobie, że byłyby równie natarczywe, jak te wszystkie słowa, gdy chciał wymusić na Kenie zwierzenia.

Zacisnął powieki, próbując jednocześnie zdusić jęk, gdy obrazy w jego fantazjach stały się jeszcze bardziej plastyczne i… rzeczywiste. Miał przed oczami pokój Kojiro i jego łóżko, do którego chłopak by go przyciskał; jego umięśnione, nagie ramiona, oliwkową skórę błyszczącą od potu, wilgotne włosy i usta, którymi drażniłby jego sutki, palce sunące po brzuchu i biodrach, a w końcu dłonie, którymi rozłożyłby jego nogi…

Ken z całej siły zagryzł dolną wargę i, wciąż nie otwierając oczu, rozpiął spodnie, a jego lekko drżąca ręka zanurkowała pomiędzy uda. Wiedział doskonale, że potem będzie się czerwienił na samą myśl o tej sytuacji, jak zwykle, gdy się nie pohamował i zrobił coś podobnego w miejscu innym, niż własny, starannie zamknięty pokój – ale teraz się tym nie przejmował. Potrzebował sobie ulżyć, dokładnie w TEJ chwili potrzebował tego bardziej niż czegokolwiek na świecie; potrzebował chociaż przez moment nie musieć myśleć, zastanawiać się i zadręczać, a zamiast tego pozwolić sobie utonąć w marzeniach, których na co dzień uporczywie próbował się pozbywać z głowy, zazwyczaj z niewielkim powodzeniem.

Załatwił sprawę szybciej, niż się spodziewał i… tak, poczuł się lepiej. Gdy nieco ochłonął, ociężale podniósł się z miejsca, odkręcił chłodną wodę i doprowadził się do porządku. Starannie umył ręce i ochlapał zaczerwienioną twarz, a gdy jego oddech całkowicie się uspokoił, uniósł wzrok i opierając się o umywalkę, spojrzał w swoje odbicie w lustrze. Zmarszczył brwi. Uśmiechnął się krzywo. Zmrużył oczy i zmusił się do przybrania grymasu, którym pokazywał ludziom, żeby się do niego nie zbliżali – działało prawie na każdego, lecz, rzecz jasna, nie na Kojiro… Potrząsnął głową. Panował nad mimiką, a wówczas czuł, że panuje nad sobą. Co oznaczało, że jest gotowy wrócić do pokoju i w pozornie obojętnym milczeniu znosić dalszą tyradę, o ile ta miała nastąpić, choćby przez całą noc.

Gdy wyszedł z łazienki, drzwi do pokoju Kojiro były otwarte na oścież, ale pomieszczenie było puste; Ken rozejrzał się po korytarzu, a z sąsiedniej sypialni wyjrzała Naoko i nasłuchując głosów ze strony podwórka, zbliżyła się do niego, po czym skinęła, by ruszył za nią do kuchni, w której paliła się tylko mała lampka nad zlewem. Bramkarz posłusznie poszedł za dziewczynką i zajął miejsce, z którego wcześniej Kojiro wywlókł go do swojego pokoju. Jego niedojedzona kolacja nadal tu stała, a on pierwszy raz od dwóch dni poczuł apetyt, odebrany wcześniej całkowicie przez stres i rozmyślania; zerknął na ścienny zegar, z zaskoczeniem stwierdzając, że od czasu, gdy siedział tu z Kojiro, nie minęła nawet godzina.

\- O co chodzi? – spytał, na co Naoko przyłożyła palec do ust, nakazując mu, by mówił ciszej.

\- Mama jest w salonie i się martwi… myśli, że spaliśmy, jak się kłóciliście – odparła półszeptem.

\- Wszystko było słychać, prawda? – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał Ken i westchnął ciężko, lecz tym razem nie zwiesił głowy i nie zaczął znów się pogrążać w myślach, lecz skupił wzrok na dziwnie poważnej, jak na dziesięciolatkę, Naoko.

\- Wszystko – przytaknęła. – Dobrze, że wyszedłeś. Inaczej byście się bili, co nie? – próbowała wymusić uśmiech, ale zupełnie jej to nie wyszło. Ken nie wiedział, co jej odpowiedzieć, więc bezgłośnie przytaknął. – Kojiro poszedł pobiegać i mama się martwi, bo gdy idzie biegać w nocy, to wraca nad ranem i wygląda strasznie i zupełnie nic nie mówi… I to jeszcze bardziej okropne, niż kiedy krzyczy – powiedziała tak cicho, że gdyby Ken siedział choćby pół metra dalej, mógłby jej nie usłyszeć. – A gdy wychodzi biegać, to… to znaczy, że ta wasza awantura naprawdę go przybiła. Bardziej, niż to pokazuje…

\- Mnie też przybiła – odparł spokojnie Ken, bawiąc się pałeczkami i przerzucając wystudzony ryż z jednej kupki na drugą. – I doskonale wiem, że niby powinienem po prostu powiedzieć mu to, co chce wiedzieć, ale doprowadza mnie do szału, że…

\- Ciszej – syknęła Naoko, gdy zaczął podnosić głos, a Ken westchnął tylko i parę chwil milczał.

\- Doprowadza mnie do szału, że on nie chce zrozumieć, że jest mi ciężko. I że najbardziej ze wszystkiego chciałbym móc cofnąć czas i nadal siedzieć u rodziców, niczym się nie przejmować i żyć własnym życiem, o którym nie mieliby pojęcia – stwierdził w końcu. – Ale niestety się nie da. I gdy Kojiro się dowie o tym moim… własnym życiu… to też tego nie cofnę, będzie wiedział i koniec i nic tego nie zmieni. Za „prawdę” rodzice wyrzucili mnie z domu i nie chcę nawet myśleć, co zrobi on.

\- Ale chyba twoi rodzice i Kojiro nie są do siebie zbyt podobni, prawda? – Naoko podniosła się z miejsca i spróbowała uśmiechnąć, by jakoś go pocieszyć, ale nie do końca jej to wyszło. – Idź się połóż i… no… porozmawiaj z nim rano, a ja będę trzymać kciuki, żeby... – urwała i zagryzła wargi, po czym, najwyraźniej uświadamiając sobie, że może nieco za bardzo spoufala się z przyjacielem sporo starszego brata, rzuciła ciche „dobranoc” i zostawiła Kena samego.

Chłopak jeszcze jakiś czas patrzył w talerz, po czym zaczął powoli przeżuwać ryż z warzywami, zastanawiając się, co ma robić. Kojiro mógł równie dobrze wrócić za godzinę jak w porze drugiego śniadania – też znał jego wieczorne biegi, gdyż podczas nauki w Toho wystarczająco wiele razy je widział. Czasem jego przyjaciel wracał w środku nocy wykończony samym bieganiem, półprzytomny rzucał się na łóżko w akademiku i do rana nawet nie drgnął; czasem, gdy następny dzień był względnie wolny i mógł sobie na to pozwolić, wracał późnym rankiem i wyraźnie było widać, że nie zmrużył oczu całą noc; parę razy, gdy bieganie nastąpiło w momencie gdy był wyjątkowo wściekły, wracał z wyraźnymi śladami bójki, zapewne z przypadkowymi opryszkami, którzy się napatoczyli. Bez względu na wszystko, Ken nie poruszał z nim nigdy tego tematu i starał się, by nie wpadali na siebie, gdy Kojiro wracał do akademika. I teraz nie planował tego zmieniać, a gdy skończył kolację i przebrał się do spania, od razu się położył. Problem był w tym, że nie mógł zasnąć, w żaden sposób. Godzinę przewracał się z boku na bok i nagle uświadomił sobie, że jego myśli coraz bardziej krążą wokół Kojiro, który był teraz bogowie-wiedzą-gdzie i sądząc po tym, w jakim stanie opuścił dom – szukał guza.

Po kolejnych dwóch kwadransach usiadł na łóżku, a niedługo później wstał i podszedł do okna; parapet był oświetlony mdłym poblaskiem księżyca, a leżący na nim elektroniczny zegarek wskazywał pierwszą w nocy. Ken jakiś czas obserwował ulicę, po czym zapalił lampkę nocną i chwycił leżący najbliżej magazyn. Nie zrobiło mu większej różnicy, że przeglądał ten sam numer poprzedniego wieczoru, bo i tak nie mógł się na niczym skupić, ale przynajmniej zajmował czymś czas, bezmyślnie przerzucając strony. Za oknem zrobiło się ciemniej i zaczął padać drobny deszcz, gdy niedługo później wziął się za mangi, a ponieważ te nie przypadły mu do gustu, próbował nawet zmusić się do czytania jakiejś książki przygodowej.

Około wpół do trzeciej usłyszał szczęk zamka w drzwiach, więc wyciągnął rękę, by zgasić światło, ale… z jakiś przyczyn tego nie zrobił. Wcześniej sądził, że gdy Kojiro wróci, będzie udawał, że śpi – i że uda mu się usnąć, gdy upewni się, że jego przyjacielowi nic nie jest. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego nagle podjął decyzję, że złamie zasadę nie-wchodzenia w drogę Hyudze, gdy ten jest nabuzowany, nie wiedział też, co właściwie zamierzał zrobić i… mówić.

Nie zdążył się nad tym dłużej zastanowić, bo Kojiro otworzył drzwi do pokoju i natychmiast zamarł, widząc, że Ken nie śpi. Chłopak dyszał ciężko, był kompletnie przemoknięty i miał płytko rozciętą skórę wzdłuż całego przedramienia, a nadgarstek pokryty zaschniętą krwią – wyglądało to jednak raczej jak wyżycie się na jakimś przedmiocie martwym niż efekt bójki, co bramkarz przyjął z pewną ulgą. I jednocześnie uświadomił sobie, że wzajemne gapienie się na siebie nie popchnie w żadną stronę ich obecnych stosunków.

\- Cześć – odezwał się więc w końcu i podniósł z łóżka. – Zrobić ci coś do picia? – spytał, zanim Kojiro otworzył usta, by cokolwiek odpowiedzieć.

\- Herbaty – odparł nieco zachrypniętym głosem chłopak i objął się ramionami, lekko drżąc w przemoczonych ubraniach. Podszedł do szafki i wyjął z niej jakąś koszulkę do spania oraz polarową bluzę. – Idę się… ogarnąć – dodał i po chwili zniknął w drzwiach łazienki, a Ken skrzywił się lekko, przypominając sobie, co nie tak dawno zrobił w tym pomieszczeniu. Zdeptał te żenujące wspomnienia w zarodku i poszedł do kuchni nastawić wodę, a parę chwil później wrócił do pokoju z dwoma parującymi filiżankami. W łazience paliło się jeszcze światło, lecz nie było słychać szumu wody, a po chwili przebrany w suche rzeczy Kojiro wyszedł z pomieszczenia; cicho zamknął za sobą drzwi, gdy tylko znalazł się z powrotem w swojej sypialni. Usadowił się w rozłożonej na podłodze pościeli i gestem pokazał Kenowi, który nerwowo wyginał palce, stojąc przy parapecie, by usiadł naprzeciwko niego. Zarzucił na nogi koc i naciągnął na głowę kaptur od bluzy, jednak mimo to co jakiś czas przez jego ciało przebiegały dreszcze.

Obaj milczeli, gapiąc się w swoje herbaty i czekając na ruch drugiej strony.

\- Dlaczego…

\- Co ci się… - zaczęli równocześnie, podrywając głowy i mimo napiętej atmosfery, Ken zaśmiał się krótko, by po chwili spoważnieć i dokończyć swoje pytanie. – Co ci się stało w rękę? – spytał, wskazując na krzywo zawinięty wokół nadgarstka bandaż.

\- Na mojej drodze stanęła budka telefoniczna – odparł Kojiro, a w jego ton wpadła nutka rozbawienia. – I zupełnie nie chciała się usunąć. – Podniósł wzrok na Kena i jakiś czas milczał. – Dlaczego nie spałeś?

\- Czekałem na ciebie – powiedział Ken, bo taka właśnie była prawda i nie widział powodów, by w tej kwestii kłamać. – Gdy usłyszałem, że wracasz… miałem udać, że śpię, ale w ostatniej chwili się rozmyśliłem.

\- Bo? – pytanie, mimo że wyrzucone jeszcze zanim Ken skończył mówić, nie brzmiało natarczywie, a głos Kojiro był zmęczony i zrezygnowany; zupełnie jakby chłopak nie spodziewał się usłyszeć odpowiedzi.

\- Bo się zachowywałem się jak rozhisteryzowany gówniarz – powiedział cicho, ale jakoś udało mu się nie odwrócić wzroku. – Przepraszam. Przepraszam, że zmyślałem bajki i że się rzucałem za każdym razem, gdy chciałeś ze mną rozmawiać i że byłem ogólnie beznadziejny. Powinienem był... – z całych sił próbował utrzymać kontakt wzrokowy z Kojiro, ale w tym momencie miał do wyboru albo mówić albo na niego patrzeć, gdyż wstyd uniemożliwiał mu zmuszanie się do obu tych rzeczy naraz. Wybrał patrzenie. I zamilkł.

\- Może zostawmy tę rozmowę na jutro, co?... – odezwał się Kojiro, na co Ken lekko zmarszczył brwi. Teraz, gdy próbował, naprawdę szczerze próbował coś z siebie wydusić, Hyuga chciał to odkładać?! Nagła złość dodała mu sił i chociaż spojrzenie ulokował gdzieś ponad czołem przyjaciela i cały czas uciekał nim na boki, a głos mu się łamał i miał nieodparte wrażenie, że po prostu bełkocze, zmusił się, by tym razem nie przerwać swojej wypowiedzi na dłużej niż sekundę, bo wiedział, że wówczas zabraknie mu odwagi na kontynuowanie.

\- Na początek chciałem ci powiedzieć, że jeśli po tym co powiem, i nie próbuj się wcinać, więcej się do mnie nie odezwiesz, nie będę ci miał tego za złe i… no i to będzie całkowicie spodziewane. To, że rodzice się dowiedzieli, to było… nieplanowane, dałem się sprowokować w zupełnie niewinnej rozmowie, kompletnie bez sensu i bez zastanowienia rzuciłem krótki, prosty tekst i potem zaczęła się burza, po której ojciec kazał wynosić mi się z domu i nigdy nie wracać. Oczywiście mogłem natychmiast powiedzieć, że tylko żartowałem i skończyłoby się tylko kłótnią o moje niestosowne i obrzydliwe poczucie humoru, ale byłem tak wściekły na nich, tak cholernie wściekły, że jechałem po całości i… Co do pytania o to, czy kiedyś się z nimi pogodzę, odpowiedź brzmi: nie ma takiej szansy. Odnośnie tego, jak było na spotkaniu z bratem, to… cholernie mi pomógł i mimo, że ma bardzo konkretne i negatywne zdanie na mój temat, nie zamierza mnie wyklinać z rodziny i naprawdę… był ostatnią osobą, po której spodziewałbym się empatii i pomocy. Pytałeś też, dlaczego nie chcę powiedzieć ci prawdy i wymyślałeś niestworzone powody, a faktyczny był taki, że cholernie się bałem reakcji i to nie jest kwestia zaufania czy czegokolwiek, tylko tego, że po tej aferze u mnie w domu, gdy przypomnę sobie spojrzenia ich wszystkich i gdy wiem, że ty też mógłbyś patrzeć na mnie w ten sposób… - urwał i zaczął rozprostowywać palce, czując, jak od nerwowego ich zaciskania, zaczęła mrowić go skóra. – Wiem, że pewnie już zaczynam cię wnerwiać, że mówię o wszystkim, byle tylko nie przejść do sedna… ale… - Znów zamilkł na moment i zwiesił głowę. – Ale awantura u mnie w domu zaczęła się od tego… że na tym przyjęciu rodzinnym… jedna ciotka zaczęła przy wszystkich tych ludziach swatać mnie z jakąś dziewczyna a… a ja powiedziałem im, że jestem gejem. Bo, cóż… jestem – zakończył cicho.

Nie doznał ulgi, nie spadła na niego świadomość, że oto postąpił właściwie i teraz wszystko będzie wspaniale, nie poczuł… nie poczuł właściwie niczego, a dodatkowo po tym wyznaniu był tak kompletnie wyprany emocjonalnie, że jedyne, czego pragnął, to zawinąć się w pościel i usnąć – chęć tę potęgował fakt, że pewnie ani jedno ani drugie, jak sądził, nieprędko miało się wydarzyć.

\- Spójrz na mnie, ty cholerny idioto – odezwał się nagle Kojiro, a ton jego głosu, chłodny i poirytowany, niezupełnie był tym, czego Ken się spodziewał; nie mówiąc już o samych słowach. Uniósł wzrok, a wówczas napastnik zdecydowanie, ale bez użycia choćby połowy swojej siły, uderzył go w ramię, co było raczej próbą zwrócenia na siebie uwagi niż czymkolwiek innym. – Coś ty sobie myślał? Że jestem jakimś popieprzonym homofobem, że ucieknę z krzykiem albo pobiję cię, żeby sobie ulżyć albo wyśmieję albo zacznę wyzywać albo… nawet nie wiem, co innego sobie mogłeś wyobrażać. – Jego głos uniósł się nieco pod koniec wypowiedzi, ale w tych pretensjach było tylko trochę złości i coś w rodzaju zawodu, generalnie jednak ciężko było odczytać, co konkretnie czuł w tym momencie Kojiro.

\- W sumie to sądziłem, że nazwiesz mnie zwyrodnialcem, potem wyrzucisz z domu, powiesz, że to koniec mojej kariery w Toho, przestaniesz się do mnie zbliżać i nastawisz przeciwko mnie całą szkołę – odparł Ken zgodnie z prawdą, na co Kojiro aż się zapowietrzył z oburzenia. – Więc może częściowo dobrze celowałeś – dodał w zamyśleniu, a napastnik obrócił oczami, otwierając już usta, by coś powiedzieć, lecz Ken nie dał mu dojść do słowa – Czego na pewno nie myślałem, to że mnie pobijesz.

\- Po tej dawce fantazji, jaką mi zaserwowałeś, jestem w szoku, że coś tak względnie prawdopodobnego nie przyszło ci do głowy – stwierdził na to Kojiro, a bramkarz, chociaż wciąż był oszołomiony takim przebiegiem rozmowy, natychmiast odpowiedział, nawet nie zastanawiając się specjalnie nad słowami.

\- Określenie „pobiję cię” oznaczałoby, że byś mnie pokonał, a na to nie masz żadnych szans – stwierdził, sprawiając, że Kojiro, mimo wszystko, mimo całej tej rozmowy i jednej wielkiej dramy, jaka trwała przez ostatnie kilkadziesiąt godzin, wybuchnął głośnym, szczerym śmiechem.

\- Uwielbiam to twoje bezpodstawne przekonanie, że jesteś ode mnie mocniejszy – powiedział z rozbawieniem napastnik, ale nie kontynuował wątku i ponownie spoważniał. – Wciąż nie mogę zrozumieć, jak mogłeś myśleć, że będę miał cokolwiek przeciwko gdy no… dowiem się prawdy.

\- Nie sprawiasz wrażenia szczególnie otwartej osoby, wiesz? – westchnął Ken, powtarzając mu wszelkie swoje obawy, którymi się zadręczał.

\- Ale… - Kojiro spróbował jakoś odeprzeć ten argument, lecz dał sobie spokój; w tej akurat kwestii bramkarz miał rację. – Ale ty to ty, jesteś moim przyjacielem i to nie jest ważne… - znów urwał, nie wiedząc za bardzo, jak zgrabnie ubrać w słowa to, co miał na myśli.

\- Przyznaj, że miałem podstawy, by bać się twojej reakcji. Zwłaszcza, że nigdy nie rozmawialiśmy na temat ogólnie pojętej orientacji seksualnej – udało mu się nie zaczerwienić na to stwierdzenie i był niesamowicie dumny z tego faktu. – Bo nie liczę głupich żartów w szatni czy pod prysznicami reszty drużyny, w które się włączałeś, co też…

\- Ok., rozumiem. Mogę przyznać ci rację. Częściowo – przerwał mu Kojiro, bo, oczywiście, Ken miał bardzo dużo racji, a tego rodzaju „męskie” rozmowy nastoletnich piłkarzy miały prawo być dla niego dość dobijające.

Rozmowa się urwała, ale panująca między nimi cisza nie była krępująca. Tak naprawdę wyjaśnili sobie wszystko i po prostu na obecną chwilę nie było już nic więcej do powiedzenia. Wszelkie dyskusje o przeszłości, o tym, jak przebiegła rozmowa z rodzicami Kena i z Ichiro, o ludziach, którzy znali prawdę i wszystkich kwestiach bardziej lub mniej związanych z tą sprawa spokojnie mogły poczekać, a środek nocy, kiedy obaj byli wykończeni, nie był dobrą porą na zagłębianie się w szczegóły.

W milczeniu dopili resztki herbaty, Kojiro odstawił filiżanki na biurko i skinął na Kena, by ten zgasił lampkę nocną; bramkarz powoli podniósł się z miejsca i wrócił na łóżko. Pstryknął wyłącznik i w pomieszczeniu zrobiło się całkiem ciemno, a on, kiedy tylko położył się w chłodnej pościeli, poczuł, jak bardzo był zmęczony. Usypiał już, gdy wydało mu się, że Kojiro coś do niego mówił, lecz następnego dnia nie pamiętał z tego ani słowa.

 

~~~~~~

 

TBC

 

~lato 2012


End file.
